<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supermarket Flowers Season 2 by nikkori_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461363">Supermarket Flowers Season 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkori_writing/pseuds/nikkori_writing'>nikkori_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Kara/Daniel(briefly)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkori_writing/pseuds/nikkori_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Supermarket Flowers Season 1, and where ever it was left off.</p><p>8 years after the holiday incident in the border pass of Detroit, Connor and his friends are all having their dream jobs, getting together with their loves ones for God knows how long.</p><p>Connor is currently working on the several cases and seemingly getting to squeeze the case that happened 8 years ago.</p><p>But he seems to stumble upon a woman with short, curly blonde hair, wearing a blue t - shirt, and brown pants, a trench coat outside, as he passes by a coffee shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There Your Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this took too fucking long owo</p><p>But now it's here so, enjoy uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>SLAM</em>
</p><p>"TWENTY - EIGHT STAB WOUNDS"</p><p> </p><p>A loud noice was heard from the interrogation room as he forcefully placed his palms on the metallic table top, scaring the person sitting down, in shock. " You didn't leave him a chance, huh? Did you feel anger, hate?!" Connor continued, as he stood and circled the murderer, eying him, seeing him shever in fear "He was bleeding, <em>BEGGING</em> you for mercy. But you stabbed him.. again, and again, and AGAIN" he shouted, putting his index finger on murderer's shoulder. He begged him to stop but Connor tried pushing through and forced him to tell him that he did it, that he did the crime. The man, still in shock, but answered nonetheless, ending his interrogation in a success.</p><p> </p><p>As he exits the room, he was greeted by a friend, "Connor? You look... exhausted, everything did go according to plan right?" his friend asks, one of his hands landing on his shoulder. <em>Rupert...</em> He thinks to himself "Yeah... It almost failed actually...." Connor said with a deep voice as he walks ahead first, a little faster than Rupert. But his friend catches up to him "So... Any luck with finding the culprit in the people in that bus and Kara's death? Are you even sure someone did that on purpose?" he questions him and Connor stops on his path and quickly turned around to his friend "I know what I said and I'm very sure about it because no one should be working at that day except bus transport. It was in mid Christmas that day, everyone should have been with.... with their family..." He paused, he thought to himself of what to do after this, after everything that has happened. It has been a long time since that day. Rupert looked at his friend as he had <em>that</em> look on his face and left without a word. He stood their until someone, another officer, called for his help.</p><p> </p><p>It has been 8 years and Connor has grown up. Everyone did. Everyone had the jobs that they have dreamed of and some are starting a new life with the people they love at the same time. Connor, got the job that he also wanted and needed, he became a Lieutenant like his father and surprisingly, a rank above him. It was fine for him to be like this as he just needed the job to give justice to every victim and find the people that killed his light. <em><b>Kara</b></em>. The woman he swore his life to but yet he thinks he failed to save her from the events that happened to her and the people that were with her. And now, he reminds himself of that occasion and still tries looking for those people.</p><p> </p><p>As Connor walks away from his companion, he was called by his father as he was about to pass by him to the exit. They looked at each other, silent "let Mrs. Chapman know that we are doing the best we can to find the people who did this to her daughter..." Hank lokked back to his computer and continued his work. And to that Connor left, again, without any word.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't feel like taking his father's car or even his own to the woman's house as it was just a walking distance from the police station. So he walked, once again, by himself. As he reached the place, he was greeted by the mother of the woman he loved "Connor, a bit late than a few days before, busy much?" Rose mused, having that smile she gave him a year ago for a favor as she waters her display of different kinds of flowers. Connor smiles sadly at the woman "Yeah... We just found a man who has killed a man named Carlos Ortiz... he's under our care and surveillance at the moment" the woman finishes watering the flowers as she heard the unpleasant news "Oh I do feel bad for the man. I'm sure he had a reason for his actions. Anyway, coffee?" she smiles once again as she entered her shop. It has been years since their home was built in this side of the city that the woman had to do some little adjustments on her shop. It wasn't too long that it began to look like a flower and coffee shop a the same time. As Connor entered the shop, and a this early in the morning, no costomers were there yet. He sat on a near by able near the window at front and Rose came back with his usual coffee, the same coffee Tha his father would order when he gets to visit. Rose sat down in front of the young Lieutenant, hands clasped together "I forgot to ask... I don't even know if I was allowed to ask you this but... How are your days, after the incident?" Connor lowers his head as he was once again reminded by <em>that</em> day, the day he lost her. Connor fights a single tear from falling but seems to be doing an awful job at it "I... I don't know... I tried looking for the people that did this, I know there are people who purposely did this but..." He paused for a while and Rose held both his hands "Whatever you believe Connor, I'm with you. Everyone that cares for her and loved ones of the people that died with her. Always know that..." she smiles and gave the man a pat on his shoulder as she stood from her seat to do more chores, leaving Connor, giving him airamd space he needed for his thoights.</p><p> </p><p>As Connor finished his coffee and apparently some snacks given by the woman, he stands and says his good byes and also what his old man wanted to say for the woman. He walks into the narrow alley way to the busy streets of Detroit once again as the sun rises from the horizon. As he take a walk for more air, he comes across the old coffee shop he and his brother used to go to on his day off when he was still in his university. As he neared to the front door of the little café, before opening its doors, he saw a woman, blonde with a tint of brown on her hair, standing on the other side of the counter, about to order her coffee. Connor didn't move from his place outside the shop and stared at her, and only her. It was more shocking to him when she finally had her order and ventures to the door to exit. She opens it and accidentally hits him, making her coffee spill on his coat. The blonde panics "O - Oh I uhh, I'm sorry I... I didn't mean to..." Connor was snapped back to reality as he saw her attempting to clean her mess "N - No it's fine I can manage with this..." He paused as the woman looked up at him with a nervous face, mouth hafl open as for trying to pry words out of her voice box.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the only thing that he had on his head as she saw her. Trying to control his hand from holding her cheek, he held them in a fist and looks down, heavily breathing "M - Mister?! What's wrong?! Why are you suddenly..." crying he was, and he didn't stop. His cheeks filled with a tint of red up to ears as he cried. This worried the woman even more. <em>She hasn't changed...</em> He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later they walked for a while and as he stupidly wipe his tears and let's himself catch his breath as they walk. He still couldn't belive what he's seeing. He thought she died, she was long gone and was in a better place after that day. He kept looking at her and she kept noticing his long stares, but he kept his gaze on her and she on some areas around them. They talked and talked until the woman's phone rang. She pick it up "Yes?" she asks the person on the other side of the line "Oh right, forgive me madam... Yes, I'll be right there... Yes, goodbye" she closed the line and looked up at him, having a smile on her pink lips "I... I have to go... I forgot I was needed for work. We can meet tomorrow if you want or are you busy on that day---"</p><p> </p><p>"N - No, I'm fine with that" he answered quickly. The woman nods and starts walking off the distance. Before she was far from sight, Connor was lucky enough to have still called for her "Hey!" he called out for to woman wearing a trench coat "My name is Connor, Connor Anderson ... I didn't... I didn't get your name..." He said. Just to make sure that this wasn't just someone that looked just like her and changed her looks, she turns her whole body to him, followed by a smile...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Kara.... Kara Stern"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>".... nice to meet your accountance<br/>
Connor Anderson...."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued... </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if this took too long to make bcs it was hard for me to get internet access at my current location and I was busy working on my upcoming webtoon🤣🤣😅. Also, I hope this will be enough that I had to back read before every time I had to go back and write my last ideas for the fic 🤣😅.</p><p>Again, sorry for the wait and how short this chapter is☺️.<br/>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stern...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>A certain surname that has been going on and on Connor's head from the past minutes as he makes his way to the police station.</p><p> </p><p>The half of his inside wonders who <em>Stern</em> really is, while the other half is still wondering, how? How was she alive? Did someone save her from the accident? He has to thank them for that at some point. Did she get out on her own? How? Just... How? His chest tightens even more and he doesn't know why.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did she change her surname? Did she and her mother fight before she was about to leave Detroit? And hid from the world, and thought no one even remembered her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A new train of thought is built once again. He was still uncertain how she was alive, but soon, he promised himself that he'll know everything.</p><p> </p><p>While he walked, he almost slipped from the tiled stairs if he didn't hold onto the handles. Heavy breathing until a friend of his called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor?" the man said, in question, to know if he was sure it was him he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Connor raises his head "Wha... Simon..?" he asks, his vision blurry. Oh, he was very sure he's going to fall in a second.</p><p> </p><p>Simon rushed towards him as he <em>was</em> about to fall onto the cold tiles. The blonde smiles "Been busy this week?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... Can we sit for a while?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to suggest it before you even did..." the man chuckles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The waitress walks and gives coffee to these two men gracefully and left without a word. Once she was nowhere in their line of sight, Simon began to take a sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"So... How was your work?" Connor asked, feeling bad that he didn't beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stopped drinking his coffee and placed the mug on the table. "Oh I've been great..!" he clears his throat, "I've been doing the best that I can, and it was so easy to keep up today from my perspective..." He pauses taking another sip and then finally places the cup down.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you? Anything interesting happened when you became a high ranking Lieutenant?" He asks, interested in knowing the life he lives in today.</p><p> </p><p>Connor pauses, not knowing what to say to his friend. Nothing has happened actually, his day just kept repeating but the crimes that have been happening every other day were different. His mind then shifted to the woman he saw earlier. A look-alike of the woman he loved.</p><p> </p><p>He was spacing out, not even realizing he said it "I saw a woman... with blonde hair and ocean eyes..." He looked up at his friend, who was about to place his lips on the cup but paused in doing so.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh... You didn't hit any part of your head before we met up here? I mean, the only with those distinct features is---"</p><p> </p><p>"Kara..."</p><p> </p><p>They both said it a the same time. The blonde chuckles, "Well, I wish she was alive too, Connor, but," he reached out to his shoulder, placing his hand on it "she's gone. And yes, I wish we could do something about it." He smiles and let's go of his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Although I about what you said there is another person who resembles those features---" he cuts off as he saw Connor breathes for air and nods his head in agreement in a way he'd take of him preventing himself to tear. Not knowing if he heard him or not.</p><p> </p><p>He truly did wished he could do something for what happened to her. He couldn't attend her funeral for all he cared. He didn't feel he had the right to do so. But after that day, he just went to the Chapman Flowershop and asked her mother to lead him to her grave. He remembered how his tears felt like, rolling down his cheek and dropping down to the grass that covers her coffin underneath. They were warm but heavy for his chest to handle.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah! Sorry, Connor, I didn't mean..." Simon suddenly says, making Connor realize what he's done in front of his colleague.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly wipes his tears "No, no, no, it's fine, it's just. Nevermind, what did you want to talk about.?"</p><p> </p><p>Simon suddenly freezes. Before they say on this table, Simon asked if he'd listen to what he'd say, which he quoted was very important. And Connor, the good friend that he is, was glad to listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes about that, like what I've said earlier, you must've met my brother's soon to be fiancee!"</p><p> </p><p>The last word shook everything inside Connor. The atmosphere around him suddenly turned thick. He was breathing heavily again.</p><p> </p><p>"I.. I'm sorry, what was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You must've met <em>Kara</em> this morning. And yes, they have the same name which was weird and emotional, however, she mentioned her surname was <em>Stern</em>." Simon cheerfully repeats, not knowing what it was doing to Connor.</p><p> </p><p>So he sat there, silent once again, not knowing what to say or what to even do at this point. He knows it's her, of course, he does, she just looks different and acts differently. So new yet for him, she's still the Kara he knew before.</p><p> </p><p>He finally finds his voice "Fiancee, I see... So is this what you wanted to tell me? Or is there any..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right almost forgot, you see my brother planned on proposing in the first week of spring, where there's this place in Detroit where all where daisies and different kinds of flowers would bloom." He paused looking at Connor if he understood a thing he said, and he did, he really did. Taking every info about the proposal as he can.</p><p> </p><p>"And before that day, he assigned everyone to keep her busy. As an example, Ble and<br/>
Red might be going out with her by now, in the mall while Daniel and prepare the area and pick a ring that would suit her. And since work would also get in her head, shed also be busy by then"</p><p> </p><p>"So.. I'm assuming I have a part in this?" Connor asks, both hoping and not hoping to get an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Simon smiles, <em>ah shit...</em> "Oh yes indeed! She'll be back working in Cyberlife after this week so, my brother says he trusts you in keeping her busy for the week. And also since she doesn't know you well enough I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>So he does get a part in this. And his part was all he needed for her to remember. A week-long possibly without any distractions is all he needed to get a second chance to be with the one he loves up until now. He was so grateful that he even remembered he was given an excuse to talk to her tomorrow, which was the start of her one week break for being the most hard-working employee in Cyberlife.</p><p> </p><p>"So, " Simon claps his hands "can you be trusted on keeping her busy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ye I guess I can do that at least..."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Anyways, I have to go now, I'll be back in the hospital, got some patients going in and out, you know"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, have a good day at work, my friend!" Connor waves his friend goodbye and so does the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as he left, his heartbeat skipped a beat as many times as he could count. He wasn't expecting to have free time with her too.</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time since then, he was happy once again. Although, he didn't know what he'd do if that day in spring comes by.</p><p> </p><p>Spring. The same season he'd met her in front of her family's flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>And by the time he took his leave, his mind kept one phrase that kept the question alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why him, and not me...?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stargate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fiancèe...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fiancèe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soon to be fiancèe, Connor...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...soon to be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor is currently at war with his two different thoughts. One who would rather think of the positive that would rather live a happy and easy life while the other would preferably suffer from its negative thoughts and troubled life. Which he really didn't like the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Connor felt like a fool. He knew that Simon hasn't seen Kara after a few years and eventually forgot about her. He would've known now that the woman <em>was</em> indeed her. But his twin wasn't around much in his school so he didn't much comprehend who Kara was. It was reasonable for him to act as such, clueless of the incident that happened 8 years ago.</p><p> </p><p>8 years...</p><p> </p><p>So throughout those years, she'd been with him? Throughout those years she's been in his arms, giving and receiving love from a man she might rarely know? What does it matter now that he'd think of this? He thinks that he really doesn't have the right to think of such, now that he'd just stay a friend, watching from behind Daniel as the woman he'd move heaven and earth for walked the aisle--</p><p> </p><p>He tries to shake off the thoughts in his head as he walked his way back to the DPD, probably because a part of him said it was childish of him to rush out of its doors after a heated interrogation with a murderer who experienced PTSD after an abuse. And how Rupert's question affected him in a way he really didn't know how.</p><p> </p><p>So, there he was, on his way back. However, on the way, he stumbles upon his older brother, who happens to be finished with his phone call.</p><p> </p><p>It has been a long time since he saw this stoic, tall man. His eyes still of ice and so was his expression. His hair fairly fixed and surprisingly, he changed his clothing for once, just a bit though. He wears a white coat and a black polar neck sweater and black slacks.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to walk until he spots his younger brother and halts for a short while. He gives him a smirk, returning his phone in his pocket and both men stopped in front of each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother." Collin greets, his voice low with a bit of teasing. He lowers his head slightly and so did Connor, however, words in his mouth fail to come out.</p><p> </p><p>Collin must have noticed how intense he looked at the shallow ground and his increasing silence that he had to speak once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I went by the DPD this morning, and I met with your friend..." He paused, waiting for Connor to eventually say a thing or two to him. Though he continues "Officer Travis has said that after the interrogation, you ran off to God knows where all of a sudden, stating that you must've had too much caffeine this morning..."</p><p> </p><p>He pauses still waiting for his brother to open his goddamn mouth and speak. He knows what this is, he just didn't want to believe it. This was him a few days after the funeral yet a little different. There was a small thing beside this face that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it that he's troubled? Stressed? Or was he in shock? He has gone through what he has, being able to have the ability to read a person through the windows of their being, the eyes. But he would rather not use it with him, respecting what he was feeling. And after years of getting used to not reading him, he wasn't able anymore. But this, he knew all too well.</p><p> </p><p>He begins with a sigh "How are you brother?" Collin asks, he crosses his arms as his voice turned soft, brows nearly knitting in his forehead.</p><p> </p><p><em>He worries so much</em>, Connor thinks to himself, a chuckle suddenly escaping his lips. Making Collin raise a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I'm fine thanks for asking..." Connor reaches for the back of his neck, scratching it.</p><p> </p><p>Collin gives him a smirk "So, the mute cop found his voice. Never thought it was possible" he joked having to walk back from where he came from. Connor followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>"So, why are you here?" The young Lieutenant asks, keeping up at the same pace as his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"I see that you didn't hear what I said earlier on about what Officer Travis has said to me..." The detective mused, taking advantage of how his head was up in the clouds once again.</p><p> </p><p>Connor rolls his eyes "I heard you, I just didn't think it would be your reason to find me."</p><p> </p><p>"There's more about why I came to find you. A new case was assigned for both of us, again I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"What? now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I still wonder how you became a high ranking young lieutenant from how slow you are..."</p><p> </p><p>"I - I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling right for some reason that's all..."</p><p> </p><p>"So I've seen..."</p><p> </p><p>And there they continue to walk in silence. As they enter the police department, their morning was already spent with cases, investigations, and paperwork, leaving them in complete exhaustion.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was currently 11 : 20 at night. A few people walked the streets of Detroit and some taking the trains home. All the street lights are open and so were the dim lights that shine inside buildings. The hart plaza was slightly empty apart from the people that walked passed by the statues, hand in hand with their partner and some that sat down on the shallow ground, admiring the stars.</p><p> </p><p>Connor makes his way to the stargate and tried to sit down on the last step, giving out an "oomf" sound as he reached the ground. He rests his elbows at the third and last step and slouches, relaxing after long hours of work. <em>The DPD never does rest, huh?</em> He thinks to himself and gives out a humming sound.</p><p> </p><p>The hart plaza would be dark if it wasn't for the light shining from the fountain. But he was far away from that, having little light reach him since the statue he sat with was a few meters away. Of course, he didn't mind. The last thing he wanted to be a random person sitting beside him, engaging him in a random conversation. So he didn't mind the comforting silence of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Connor looks up to the heavens, showing off its stars. He admired them very much. He'd look up to them after that day when he found hope that she'd still be out there, alive and safe. And she was. She was alive and safe, but she never came back to him. Only to someone else. He'd look up to these stars and look for her there, only realizing she wasn't. She was with someone else now, getting the love she deserves that he knows too well he can't give her. He kept up with how much she didn't deserve a man like him and how he regrets what he'd done before. Confessing his feelings like that. What was he thinking? That she'd accept them with open arms? That she'd feel the same way? He was too naive, trusting his heart that she'd feel the same rather than his head where she really doesn't. He thought of himself as a smart, well-educated man. But what was the meaning behind the soft kiss she gave him on the cheek that faithful day? What did he miss?</p><p> </p><p>A year has passed since he paid attention to his own thoughts and feelings that he wasn't quite sure what to make of them. He felt uncertain and lost. His head filled with questions and his heart troubled and cracked. His tears finally came running down his cheeks but never did he make a sound of agony. He just sat there, eyes never tearing away from the stars and his breathing heavy but stable.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't realize how the previous population of the plaza lessened and how the area was completely empty, leaving him to have it all to himself. Still, light shines from the fountain. He lowers his heavy head and his eyes darted to the ground. He wasn't even thinking. He just felt like looking down to something, possibly to hide his face and presumably pinkish eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes turned into hours, Connor finally places his palm to the cold ground, finding support to stand up. He hasn't even realized the two blue flowers growing from the grass when he first came here. Then out of nowhere, a voice that sounded like melodies to his ears we're heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor?"</p><p> </p><p>He hears it. Oh, how he wanted her to say that again and again. Oh, how it sounded so genuine coming from her. He loved how she said his name. Full of emotion, comfort and---</p><p> </p><p>His eyes grew wide his head rises from the floor as he took everything in. He thought it was just his thoughts. He thought it was just him half asleep and entering his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>But it was all too real.</p><p> </p><p>She was here.</p><p> </p><p>Alone with him.</p><p> </p><p>He retreats his hand from the ground, the plan of walking home and landing face-first on his comfortable bed back in his apartment was now long gone from his mind when he knew who it was. Though, he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor... Were you crying?" She asks kneeling down to his level.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes remaining at her own sapphire ones. He can feel an ocean of emotions in them. How it overflowed with it. How stunning, how fierce. Connor never paid much attention to her eyes before. Oh, how he's missed so much. They've changed, that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Kara really does have beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly remembering what he's gone through on his own emotional session, he quickly averts his eyes from her.</p><p> </p><p>She makes a surprised sound "I - 'm sorry! I didn't expect you to be ashamed of it..." She puts her hands up, restricting herself to touch the man as what Connor would think.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no I... I'm fine, really." He scoots a little far from her judging by how she was nearing him every second, searching something in his face.</p><p> </p><p>She then started to stand. He knew she wouldn't stay. He really did. But until on knee landed on the ground and soon she sat beside him, a little bit apart to respect his space. It was quiet until she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"So, " she started, hugging her legs in front of her. He didn't know why "you're a high ranking lieutenant in DPD?" She asks, her eyes never leaving the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>Connor's mind goes back to the memory of her, a smile blooming from her face and eyes lighting up when she knew who he was. Like a child who was suddenly given their favorite toy for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>He loved those moments, really.</p><p> </p><p>He finally found his voice again "yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>She turns to look at him "Oh, from Daniel, but mostly Simon. Daniel would talk less about people but Simon would talk more about you with me." She smiled at the thought. A grown man so enticed to talk about another grown man in their times together while Daniel was busy with his own work.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that smile of hers. He'd really want to see that every day. Waking up in the morning beside an angel. He hair illuminating the light from the sun, making it look like his room was heaven---</p><p> </p><p>Connor pushed the thought at the back of his mind. He clears his throat "Wh - what about you? What's your occupation?" He says, looking back at the fountain. But then words came spilling out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Do... Do you have a job in Canada?"</p><p> </p><p>"Canada?" She asks, sounding too surprised that her tone had gone higher.</p><p> </p><p>He retains himself not to look at her. Though he could feel her eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, no, I work here in Detroit! I'm an EMT, I work with Simon."</p><p> </p><p>It shocked him of how so. He really didn't quite know why she changed plans. But as soon as it struck him. He had to guess. She must have had amnesia after the accident. And now that she mentioned a friend of his working with her, it wasn't going to be uncomfortable if he needed to pay a visit.</p><p> </p><p>And her work, of course. This morning she was wearing casual clothing, something you'd wear while at the office. He doubted for a second until he caught a glimpse of the same soft blue colored shirt she wore this morning. But now she wore it under her white polo shirt, accompanied by a jacket, both with the symbol of Detroit's EMT department.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see... How's work?"</p><p> </p><p>And to that, they continued their little chat. She would smile, she would laugh, she would do gestures supporting her stories. At times he would take the lead and talk more about his work and what he'd accomplish and going quiet after realizing how he'd been rambling about himself. Kara would laugh at that. How she found humor in his shyness was to his confusion but he didn't risk it just to see her laugh more. After he'd told her about himself, she was the one to take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>She'd talk more about the good things she's experienced. About how the skies would turn into beautiful colors from early in the morning to late at night, just like these nights. How the people had their ways of finding their own hobbies, having fun with their family and children, and how they help the other who's in need. She talks as if she's been something that hasn't felt anything before and had just recently woken up. She talked about her travels into emergencies from house to buildings. How it made her heart race from fear, just by looking at the people who'd been injured. But overall she was glad to have been in this particular job. Being there to help the innocent and the once in need.</p><p> </p><p>Just by hearing how she told him she fears those disturbing scenes and how she felt right just being there to help made him finally find his smile. He missed this part of her. How her eyes would light up talking about the things she found extraordinary and she'd smile remembering a memory of he past.</p><p> </p><p>It going good for him up until the point where she brought up the topic about how she had met Daniel. His smile disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>"You see, I've always paid attention to my work more than anything that would distract me from it. But then I met up with Simon..." The mention of one of Connor's friends put a smile on her face, making Connor slightly lower his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Simon said he worked there after he finished his schoolings. We spent time together. He acted a little weird at first but I didn't mind. Weeks flew by and he suddenly asked me if I was currently in a relationship. Of course, I answered no, because of work..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And he seemed pretty shocked, though I really don't know why..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Because he thought I'd find you before his twin did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, he then introduced me to his twin which was Daniel. He was sweet, kind, patient, and gentle. He took me as his number one priority more than anything! Even though I couldn't talk to him every day, he'd make up for everything..."</p><p> </p><p>She took a long pause and a long breathing session. Connor waited, wanting to know what she felt thought the years with that man. She finally looks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"And now... After 8 years of our relationship together, I'm..." She pauses, seemingly choosing the right words. It confuses Connor. Why was she feeling such a way? She should've been happy but... She looked like she, herself, was also confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where this relationship is going..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor froze, his eyes wide, and hands clutched into a fist. He didn't understand why but he felt somewhat accomplished a hat moment.it felt like time stopped for him to recollect his thoughts and think over what she'd said. But he stops himself. He shouldn't be like this. Shouldn't be celebrating his victory of being able to take her all to himself. He doesn't own her. No one does. So he sat still, trying his hardest to hide his emotions from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Is there a problem?" Instead, he asks such a question. Knowing damn well he as needed to know why.</p><p> </p><p>It was now currently 12: 30. Time really slows down when you do nothing but sit and talk huh? She kept quiet, sorting her thoughts and once she's done, he looks up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You see... I woke up in a hospital, surrounded by people, basically my mother, a nurse, and my doctor."</p><p> </p><p>Another piece in this puzzle he thinks. Though he doesn't voice it out, he allows her to talk more about the day. Wait, mother? The only mother he knows she has is Rose. It must be the one that owned her current surname.</p><p> </p><p>"But before I woke up, I saw someone, his smile felt like... Something really, I don't know what it was I felt... It's just different from Daniel's..." Kara then locks eyes with his chestnut brown ones. Connor frize once again, feeling his cheeks burning, also his ears. Bless the lord of it didn't show, she hasn't moved back from him so he guessed it didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor, tell me.."</p><p> </p><p>He swallows a large gulp and waited patiently...</p><p> </p><p>"Has someone smiled at you that made you feel somewhat... Alive?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor eases after hearing he question. How he wished she'd understand what he wished he'd say to her. How he wished it would be that easy to make her believe they had some connection way before Daniel. But reality has boundaries, challenges that you'd have to take up in yourself.</p><p> </p><p>He simply smiles warmly, and answering,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..."</p><p> </p><p>Kara lowers her head and kept quiet, so did Connor.</p><p> </p><p>It went on like this, silence bathed them under the night sky until one of them (Connor, obviously) then decides to stand and offer to walk the other home.</p><p> </p><p>He carried her bag all the way and when they arrived, he soon realized it was near the EMT building and how it looked, a bit fancy as he does see it so. They enter and stop in front of the elevator doors.</p><p> </p><p>She took her bag from his grip and started heading inside. Though not complete inside yet, having want to say something before she left.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you... Keep the as a secret from Daniel? I would like to tell him myself but I can see he isn't ready... Also from everyone else."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, poor friend. Having planned a proposal, with so much money spent were all going down the drain. He doesn't want to smile at such a bad thing but he can't help but feel accomplished. Though he is human, he does feel a bit sad.</p><p> </p><p>He simply nods and adds "Yes... Yes of course. Our little secret."</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly places a hand on his shoulder "thank you... Really"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it..."</p><p> </p><p>Kara simply nods and presses the button of her desired floor, doors slowly coming to a close.</p><p> </p><p>Connor then exits the building, walking himself home with a little hop in his feet.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey yall, changed my Tumblr username owo</p><p>Not it's "@manfred-kori", follow for the come back of my Connara content uwo✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Dream or A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>It was... Dark. Though, it was calming. The stillness and the breeze in the place where she currently resides. It scares her. She wanted to get out of the dark. To see the light. To see the colors. To see the smells. Though she was also scared of what she'll see beyond this darkness. Still, she feels the will to be free from this darkness.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She finally opens her eyes.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>There was light. There was the warmth that came from all around the area. And there she was. Lying down onto the grass beneath, as flowers grew from them. She starts to breathe in, slowly, savoring the smell of the air around her.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kara lets her eyes roamed, never moving from her current position, looking at every detail of the seemingly broken-down building. Some of its parts, the other floor levels, the walls, have been drawn with graffiti and were missing its color, turning gray from how much time has passed. Some of the building's furniture was still there, nearly broken and bathed in the dust. And the ceiling had holes. And from where she lies, there was a hole just above her, giving her the light she's been looking for.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>It was bright, it was quiet, and it was... Calming. Nothing to disturb her, nothing to hurt her. It was how she liked it. She begins to close her eyes.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Until a shadow ran past two pillars and up the stairs.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kara quickly sat up, her average, long, hair falling until her shoulders. She watched the shadow going up the stairs up to the top floor. She wanted to follow it. What was it doing here? In a place like this? Questions needed answers. She needed it to answer them.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>So she stood up to her full length, suddenly realizing that she was wearing a white, average, summer dress. Also, she was barefoot. Kara attempted to walk, slowly, careful so she wouldn't trip herself. But after her first step forward, she stopped, unsure if she should follow the shadow. This might hurt her, and she might eventually hurt him too. Both could destroy the other and she didn't want that. She wanted to stay away and stay there and maybe leave a minute later. But she didn't. She stayed and curled herself into a ball, hugging her legs to herself, a sign of security.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She wanted to cry. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to. That effect that she might hurt people really doesn't sting so much, doesn't it? Even tho it was just her and her thoughts, she really did want to cry. And she did. Nearly letting it all out, nearly letting her sobs echo in the walls of this abandoned building when a singing voice was heard from the top. It was the one that echoed. So lovely, so peaceful. She finally learned that this shadow was just like her. Trying it's best to stay distant with others, to protect them. It then gave her the courage to stand.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>But before she even could, she felt a tug on her fifth digit. She looks down to her hand and sees a string tied around it, floating gracefully leading to the top floor. Kara sees it and soon followed it. And as she follows it, it tugs her with more force each time she took a step.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She looks up from where she currently stands on the stone-cold stairs nearly covered with grass, the same goes for its railings. Light shines from up there. She went nervous, not wanting to disturb his singing but when she reached a few steps up, that half of her body is peeking out, she tries her hardest to cover her eyes but also to see the man that sang a beautiful song.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>The wind blew hard, kara held her skirt down. Then she regains focus. She didn't know how but before she was in a building, but now, she's in a field of flowers. Kara's body froze, the string still tied around her fifth digit, unmoving, it wasn't even tugging her anymore.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>And there the boy was, sitting on the grass, holding his guitar. He was almost done with his song, the last few lyrics came out of his mouth.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>'Wait for me to come home...'</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>One last strum at his guitar and he stopped. He took a sigh and started to fix his guitar inside its case. Then he stood to his full height and holds his case to his shoulders. Kara watched his every move until the part where he looked over to her. His face was a blur, no matter how hard she tried to focus on it, it was still blurry. Then he moved his mouth, he was saying something. Something Kara couldn't hear. She couldn't read his lips, but it looked like he was saying something like...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I lo...</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love----</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She knows she couldn't read lips but he kept repeating them. A tear fell from his eyes. He started to cry, she wanted to comfort him. To make him feel better, to make him feel safe. She wants to go to him, hold him. But whatever this world she is now, they didn't give her that opportunity. They pushed her as far away from the boy, she was being pushed back from him as far until he was not in her line of sight anymore. Yet her hand was still reaching out for him. But shortly she brought it down, the feeling of giving up showered over her. It was silent until a loud sound came to her ears. It sounded like two vehicles crashing at each other and then her line of sight went black.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Kara quickly sat up, sweat going down from her head, her eyes watery. Was she crying? She wiped the tears and turn to her alarm clock that was the thing that echoed in her walls. She turns it off and sat for a few more minutes, are thinking about her beautiful... That turned into a God awful dream. That boy, he looked like someone she knew. She just didn't know who. She decides to find out sooner than later.</p><p> </p><p>Before she stood, she looked over to the other side of her bed, surprisingly not realizing that Daniel didn't stay the night like he usually does after his work. Pushing Daniel out of her head for a while, Kara finally made her move outside her room.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment she owned has the space she needed. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small, it was just right. Kara opens all the windows, including her TV, automatically leading her to the news channel, and finally makes her way to the kitchen, brewing herself a coffee and making bread.</p><p> </p><p>While as she cooks bacon and eggs, she listens to the news on the TV. It was Sunday their boss didn't need her this week, it was her day off this whole week. What could go wrong? The moment she finishes cooking and making her sandwich, the news starts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>This just in! The man that was reported to have a hidden identity to keep himself a secret, is on the run!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It has been reported from the DPD that he has been kidnapping and killing young women this past couple of weeks. Today he was sighted in an alleyway sneaking inside an apartment near Detroit's EMT department. Now, from the up in the air, we can see the man being chased on top of buildings by our young lieutenant, Connor Anderson.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Our young lieutenant is risking his life to catch the mam together with his twin older brother Detective Collin Anderson. Having to jump from building to train would really be hard to do, but our young lieutenant and his detective brother make it look easy as you can see now...'</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The woman in the news paused and the sound in the area was heard. Mostly the helicopter was the only thing that as heard until it landed As the chase ended on top of one building. Collin jumped in front of the man and tried to walk towards him until he points a gun at him and it made Collin stop.</p><p> </p><p>He held his hands up, letting him know he carries no such any weapon with him. The man continues to point his gun at him and Connor does the same to the killer.</p><p> </p><p>The man didn't know who to point his gun at until he ordered Connor to drop his gun. He did what he was told but soon sliding it towards his brother, dashing towards the man but failed to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Before he got near to him, in pure instinct, the man shoots three times, his eyes closed like he didn't want to see what he's done. The bullets went to Connor's shoulder, stomach, and near his knee. While the killer was distracted, he was shot in the same spots as Connor. Collin made no pauses and shot him shot after shot. The man screamed in agony, as heard on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>Collin walks towards the man, he held him up by his shirt. He was saying something but the camera's mic didn't get it much of what he said. All that was seen was the detective punching the man, knocking him out of his conscience.</p><p> </p><p>The reporter continues to talk but was cut off when the TV was turned off as Kara dashes out of her apartment door. She rushed down to the counter and tossed her key to the man behind, saying to lock her door for her and keep the key while she was out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She ran to her workplace. After hearing the news of the man being on top of buildings, she took a quick bath and breakfast, fixing herself, wore her uniform, and left. And now, Kara already saw all her team preparing their lift. One of the members caught sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara! Over here!" He waves to her.</p><p> </p><p>She nods and jumps in with them, driving pass all cars as they clear out the road for them. Her heartbeat rises, she feared his outcome. Will he die? NO! You'll save him, you'll all save him in time. All of her members held their hands with each other and prayed, a thing they do for their and the one in need's well being. They close their eyes, allowing their prayers to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes grew and they finally got to the shooting area. Kara grabbed her gear and rushed as fast as she could at the top, taking the stairs. Hoping he was still there.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the metal door with so much force. Both the Anderson siblings looked at her direction. Connor in a shocked but yet... Happy expression. And while his brother...he was shocked. Just shocked. She didn't know what about but she kept her steps slow and steady towards the men.</p><p> </p><p>She kneels at the other side of Connor, opposite to Collin, who was holding Connor's head up, offering pressure to the bullet wound on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at the man with light blue eyes. They were cold "I need to treat his wounds quickly or he'll slowly die..." She pauses, hopefully not, she says to herself and she gathers her courage to look back at the man with cold eyes. She gulps, "I... I'm asking for your permission to let me treat your brother..."</p><p> </p><p>The shocked detective finally goes back to reality and never spoke a word when he held the hand holding his brother's bullet wound back, his hands covered with his brother's blood.</p><p> </p><p>Kara brings out the breathe she didn't know she was holding. She starts to eventually take off his suit jacket and pulling his blue shirt up to his chest. Kara would want to take the time to look at how his body complimented his face but now was not the time. Kara then starts in removing the bullets then stitching the wound, wrapping it around the wound. The bullets weren't deep down the flesh though it didn't feel so great removing them.</p><p> </p><p>The brother stayed as he held his brother up. Kara can feel both of their eyes on her but she pushed that aside and continued with her work while her team, some asked Collin of what happened and he answers, some securing the man but also treating his wounds, even though Kara could feel the detective didn't like the idea.</p><p> </p><p>She breathes as she finishes her job "his condition will be stable for now." She seems to be out of breath, she doesn't know why must be from her running up the goddamn stairs. "If you're not satisfied with what I've worked with, you can take him to the nearest hospital just around the block, or we could take you there if you don't have a car around..." She was about to stand until a hand reaches for her own.</p><p> </p><p>She looks down at Connor "Thanks but..." The young lieutenant tries his hardest to sit up, no matter how it hurts. "...I think what you did for me now is enough to keep these wounds close" he ends his statement with a smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>She should've felt happy, and happy alone but there was something else. It annoyed her how reckless he was, how he had to go with what he thinks is right rather than what was needed to be done. He didn't want anyone to die, but he didn't think of himself when that came in his head.</p><p> </p><p>A fool that is what he is...</p><p> </p><p>An adequate fool...</p><p> </p><p>Kara felt her eyes going warm and heavy. She feels her tears and she started to take long breaths. Kara didn't know why but out of pure instinct, we closed her eyes and lowered her head.</p><p> </p><p>Connor looked at her hands as he felt them tremble, yet he still held onto it. And as he was to ask about her condition, she pulls out her hand from his hold and gave all her strength to deliver the hardest and most painful slap she's ever given anyone. The sound echoes through the air that even her co-workers turn to look at their direction, also leaving both the lieutenant and the detective stunned. Kara began to breathe in.</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!"</p><p> </p><p>She starts, shouting at him, out of rage and something more she couldn't pinpoint. Connor lowers his head, unable to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>The female paramedic places her hand on her forehead, trying her best to massage it, "Jesus Connor, you could've gotten yourself killed! You're not immortal, you're a goddam human!" Though as she was about to add another thing that might have not thought of before trying to kill himself, she was caught off guard by how he looked at her with shock.</p><p> </p><p>Confused and a little frustrated, she finally asks "What are you looking like that for?"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he looked like he was just pulled off from his daydream "A-Ah... I'm sorry for staring at you like that. It's just... I" he paused, looking for the right words to say "I never thought you'd be worried about me---"</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, who do you think I am? Connor, I have a very for everyone in this world... And plus, you're my friend!" She smiles at him, though as much as she wanted to hug him, she knew their place and the boundary between them making her just pat his shoulder like last night. Though he seemed fine with it seeing his he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I know that..." The young lieutenant chuckles under his breath "Hey, by the way, do you have like... A morning job at Cyberlife?"</p><p> </p><p>"In Cyberlife? National Cyberlife Security? No of course not, but I wished I did." Kara smiles at herself at the thought of sitting on a desk watching over for terrorist attacks and other dangers outside the country. "Though my mom... My madame does along with her right-hand man, the famous Elijah Kamski... Why ask?" She adds, having no idea why he asked such things.</p><p> </p><p>He went silent for a while, once again looking shocked "It's nothing don't worry about it. And I'm sorry if my case disturbed you from your weekend off..."</p><p> </p><p>"You should be!" Kara jokingly scolded him, feeling a little relaxed "if it weren't for your recklessness, we'd be having that coffee you agreed we'd have today..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you were serious about that?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs "Of course I was! I don't invite people and leave them hanging, that's just sad!" She continues to laugh until she has run out of breath to continue. Then, as if the world has stopped at that moment, her oceans found his warm, brown, chestnuts eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at them and feels as if he was trying to tell her something she needed to know, a plea for something he needed from her. Kara didn't pay much attention to his face the last time they met until now. His face was a little pale yet it gave off strong energy from them, his hair as brown as his eyes, and his lips a bit as pink as sakuras. A few constellations of moles were seen in different regions of his face and it continues down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>She wished she had more time to look at his peaceful features more when suddenly her team has finished delivering the killer to the police downstairs and called out for her to return with them in the department and have a meeting with their boss.</p><p> </p><p>The paramedic said her goodbyes and followed her friends down and outside the building, leaving both the Anderson brothers alone.</p><p> </p><p>Collin lets go of his brother's back and sat down to a more comforting position rather than kneeling for another hour. Connor smiles at himself and chuckles. He looks at the detective when his smile suddenly fades away like a bubble popping in the wind. Collin's eyes and expression went gray.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought she was dead.."</p><p> </p><p>"So did I brother... Why are you acting like thi---"</p><p> </p><p>"I watched as she was being buried to the ground..."</p><p> </p><p>"Brother calm yourself what is wrong with you---"</p><p> </p><p>"Start from the very beginning."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More long chapter to come since I have so much free time \\\&gt;w&lt;\\\</p><p>Leave Kudos, comment, and subscribe for more owo! That's my motivation to continue qwq✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blue Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident on top of that small apartment, the detective and his young lieutenant brother went straight to a nearby clinic, and as from what Collin said, to check for more wounds the blonde female paramedic has missed. And soon after their father follows and makes a visit.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse checks for his treated wounds, looking for any scars that were missed. She notifies them that all wounds are neatly stitched, making Collin a little calm about his brother's situation.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse walks out of the current room, leaving Connor who was seated on a chair near the medical supplies, Collin leaning over the wall in front of Connor and Hank leaning on the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok let me rephrase all of what you said. That day, which was yesterday, you wanted to go to the coffee shop we always go to. Then you happen to bump into her as she was making her way out? She then invites you to coffee for a talk?!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause between these 3 men. Collin looked like a volcano that would erupt soon, Hank had felt so confused in his entire life, and Connor felt his cheeks along with his ears we're going to burn.</p><p> </p><p>Connor slowly nods "basically, yeah..." He simply answers, smiling at his furious brother. Though here he thought he'd be on fire, Collin finally calms himself.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, trying badly to regain his stoic exterior "Who else knew about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of them except for Kara's family members; Rose, Adam, Luther, and Ralph... I guess..."</p><p> </p><p>Collin let out a frustrated sigh. Hank couldn't even cope with the situation. And from what Connor has said before, she seemed to have lost her memories. This was reasonable since she didn't even react like he knew Collin as what was seen in the news, and she acted as Connor was just another friend of hers like they didn't just share a moment 8 years ago. This situation really was confusing.</p><p> </p><p>Hank sighs "So... She's back, huh? How did that make you feel?" He asks both of his boys but generally pointing it out to Connor. And as though Connor had a realization or he might have forgotten something, Collin watched as his little brother stood up from the metal chair and reached out for his suit jacket, wearing it after.</p><p> </p><p>Again, he knew where this was going. He knows him more than anyone in this country and whatever and wherever he's going, Collin knows it not worth asking about since he'd just hide it and not tell them where he's headed. Reading him would be the last thing he ever wanted to do. So Collin, like the eldest of 3 that he is, stood there, crossed his arms, and stayed quiet as he watched him leave and their old man trying to catch up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hank groaned from how frustrating it was in his situation, scratching the back of his head "Jesus, both of you grow up so goddamn fast..." He said, still annoyed of how his 2nd son ran off to God knows where again "Anyway, your off today kiddo, I still have another homicide case to go to. " he says, making his way out the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Again? Isn't it too old for you to be in this job, father? Haven't you decided on when you'll retire?" He asks, a <em>little</em> worried about his father's well-being. He's been in DPD longer than they have and he still is up until now in old age. He has to start thinking of his health rather than going to places that reeked of blood, smoke, gunpowder, and red-ice.</p><p> </p><p>The old man chuckles "Kid, don't worry about my ass. Worry about your brother and yourself..." He paused, walking over to him and giving him a knowing pat on the shoulder. Letting go, he says "Welp, off I go!" Hank continues to walk out of the clinic and off to homicide.</p><p> </p><p>Collin was left standing there are thinking of the situation on that building. He wasn't dreaming, was he? Did he really see Kara? Alive? How? The bus crash, most of those people... Dead. Did she survive like the others? Running off before the bus blew up and slowly turned to ash? She wasn't seen escaping the area like the others. Did someone take her?</p><p> </p><p>All these questions we're all around his head. He didn't know what to do next and for some reason, every one of their friends knew before they did except her family. And Daniel? He was the same age as that Doctor. Though he did took care of both himself and his brother Simon all by himself, he never had the time to go and meet Simon's friends. Unlike him, when Connor was in his 4th year in college, Collin was promoted to be a detective. But he had time to be with his brother's friends. I guess being a doctor was another more, intense job than being a detective. So it was reasonable for him to be all in love with Kara and not know her unlike anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>But the thought of Daniel being with Kara and will soon be one with each other definitely doesn't give off a good feeling for him...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait... What?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Collin's eyes widen. <em>'No, it can't be...'</em> He thought to himself. As soon as the thought entered his head, he knew his train of thoughts we're going in the wrong direction. He stormed off outside the clinic for fresh air, walking at a fast pace even though he was already outside. He didn't want to believe what he's done but it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>It has been years and he didn't seem to notice it. From the moment he laid eyes at the woman with soft smiles like a mother, a calming voice like the birds, and hair like the sun, he didn't realize it but now he does. Though only from afar, he knows it now what these feelings are.</p><p> </p><p>He fell in love with Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Jealousy. The last thing Collin wanted was to fall in love with the same woman as his brother. But he can't really hide it anymore, can't he? If it shows, it would really show, and he wouldn't be able to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>Collin sees himself as one of those men who would know all about the meaning of what he says to his partner while the partner remains oblivious of what it meant. Or Collin's just not good and bad at hiding his feelings for the person he truly feels loved. But the thought of how both he and his brother loved the same woman was an added challenge. He was a giver, he always was and he never would be so bad at giving a part of him to others. He was too generous, though now, that would have to change.</p><p> </p><p>He walked for long minutes and it leads him to a line of food stands. He stopped in front of an ice cream stand and started to fetch his wallet from inside his pocket as he looked at the menu hanging from the top of the stand. After a few minutes, the seller hands him his ice cream, and Collin hands his money.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor? What are you..."</p><p> </p><p>The woman's words were cut from her realization of who she was approaching. Of course, Collin knew who it was. Out of all voices, hers was the rarest out of all of them. Though as to not frighten this angel that God has sent down to earth he slowly turns around to see the woman. And of course, it was none other than her.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that Collin hates is how he could read a person like an open book. As soon as he turns around to see her, Collin could very see how she wanted to run out of, what? Humiliation? Fear? At this point, he doesn't really know. All he's focused on right now is how he's making her feel uncomfortable in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>But he tries his best to make her trust him, at least "Ah, you're the paramedic from earlier..." He says, acting like himself, even though he feels like a boy holding his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, it's Kara, by the way, Kara Stern..." She paused, playing with the fabric of her scarf "L-Look... I'm sorry, I thought you were your brother until... You know what nevermind. I was about to visit him in the clinic but now that I see you here, the thought of him still resting and being there is a relief..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Stern...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Collin began to clear his throat "O...Oh about my brother, he left the clinic a few minutes ago. He said he'd be going somewhere...important..." Not knowing why he emphasized on his last word, he kept quiet and waited for her response.</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." And to that, they stood silently still. Collin himself was also getting very uncomfortable. Feeling his ice cream melt in the cup, he grabs a tiny spoon and began to scoop but he was stopped by his thoughts. Collin looked over this Kara beside him while thinking 'Why isn't she leaving?'</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, " Collin finally calls out. Startled, Kara jumped and quickly looked over him. Their situation was definitely awkward "Wants some?"</p><p> </p><p>As if she blew out all the air she kept inside her from relief, Collin watches as Kara nodded her head, to his success, he cheers silently "Sure, I'd like a chocolate flavor..."</p><p> </p><p>Collin let out a soft hum and turns back to the seller. The man smiles at the two individuals, making Collin look at him with confusion. Kara on the other hand, also took it differently "It's a nice day isn't, sir?" Kara asks the seller, mimicking his smile.</p><p> </p><p>The seller's smile widens "Ah, yes indeed. A great day for young love to blossom in this fine weather..." He ended and gave the little cup to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands shaky and from realizing what the man said. The detective also handed his money over with trembling hands and burning ears. He looked over to Kara but she looked as if she wasn't bothered, having that genuine smile plastered on her face. She said her thanks and moves to walk off and stopped looking as if she'd just realized she was still with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks over Collin "Care for a walk, Mr. Anderson?" She asks as if he was just another friend of hers. And that was what he loved about this woman. So accepting, so respectful, and so kind.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to her side, giving his best smile. At least that's what he thinks he did and finally answering, "Just call me Collin..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the best one and a half-hour walk Collin has ever had in a while. Actually, in his life. The detective would've felt tired from long walks but he wasn't. All because he was beside her.</p><p> </p><p>He considers himself as someone who would get tired while doing the simplest things and would be so energetic while in missions. Basically, he would go lazy in times. But with this certain female paramedic, he would move heaven and earth just to show her how much she has bewitched him.</p><p> </p><p>And as they walked the streets of Detroit, almost to the plaza, Collin's phone rings. Out of all the times in his previous days, why would it ring now? And he had no right to be angry about it since he was always needed due to his line of work.</p><p> </p><p>So he had no choice but to answer only hearing his God awful and loud partner Reed at the other end of the line, blabbering about him being late to work. He talks of a new homicide case that happened at the same time as a kidnapping. As hard as it was to believe, he had no other choice but to do so. Both were in need of assistance due to the fact they were said to be "fast runners" while it was only Collin who got a hold of the men who tried to run in the majority of times. While Reed is left catching his breath on one side of the street.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his cool as he answered this five foot nine man, ignoring how annoying it really was as he complained about his position. And after he said that he'd be going in his current location, he hung up his phone, pitting it back to his pocket. Though when he turned to his side, looking for a certain woman with the color of the sun for her hair, she was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>It scared him actually. She was gone for 8 years and he really didnt know what he was feeling in those days. And now that she was here, in Detroit, living as someone who was completely oblivious of what had happened to her. So, for her to just disappear from beside him and to just wait until she was spotted looking over the flowers displayed outside a flower shop, was clearly enough to stop the beating of his known cold heart.</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards her and stopped to give her space, he watched as what she was doing. Kara was simply looking for a certain flower that would be an embarrassing subject to ask. So instead, he calls out.</p><p> </p><p>He went quiet for a few more minutes before he had the courage to speak. "Kara?" Out of all the words he wanted to say at that moment, that was the only thing that came out from him.</p><p> </p><p>It went quiet until she spoke "A Sunflower symbolizes adoration, loyalty and longevity. They are also known to bring happiness to the ones you give them too...." She paused for a few moments. This is where Collin realizes she was mumbling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"While a Blue Rose signifies true love... However, it also symbolizes something that is almost impossible to achieve..." Kara then picks up the said blue rose and brought it to her nose, closing her eyes to sober the smell of the flower. Collin watched as she does so in silence, afraid that he might ruin it and he didnt want to risk asking questions about the symbolism of the other flowers in display. And how it struck him when she mentioned the blue rose. <em>'Something that's impossible to achieve, huh?'</em> He said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>And again, as if she just realized she wasn't alone in her walk, her eyes shot open and wide as to realize what she has said. Quickly putting back the flower, she walks towards him, giving him all kinds of apology a human would say. It made Collin smile, almost wanting to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, I really am sorry... I don't know what came over me. I just remember someone saying such things. I... Didnt know I was thinking out loud..." She looked down to their feet, obviously avoiding eye contact. Though he called out to her and reached for her chin, turning her face to him softly and removing it after. She was left to look at his bow softened sky blue eyes. Kindness overflowing from them. And as soon as he revealed his smile to the woman he wasn't expecting to fall for, he felt the world and time itself stopped at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Do not fear me, my dear. For you have bewitched my every being'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dont give me that face, "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And I love...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"because my brother would be worried if he's seen you like this..."</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the expression painted on her face was, he couldnt tell what it means. Though for all he knows, she might think of him as a simple detective, being so protective of his little twin brother. And now, he has another thing to protect.</p><p> </p><p>And he will never let anyone in this fucked up world to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing out already?!"</p><p> </p><p>Kara calls out to the direction she was looking at. Choosing to ignore the fact that he was looking at her the whole time, missing the chance that she might actually be giving him a smile back, he looks over to whatever caught her attention. His own brother.</p><p> </p><p>Connor walked up to them, scratching the back of his head "Yeah... I had to talk to Markus about something. You do know who he is right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I know who Markus is! He's the son of the great painter Carl Manfred, why wouldn't I know of him?" Kara answers back.</p><p> </p><p>Both were quickly exchanging perfectly in their little conversation, not minding what the world was doing in the background. And so to not ruin this little moment, he takes his leave and walks to the crime scene his partner shouted about. He dared to look back at what face was the woman beside him had and to his brother when he gave his farewells, only lifting his hand up that he has heard it.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he felt so much like a that blue rose already.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Hank sighs "So... She's back, huh? How did that make you feel?" He asks both of his boys but generally pointing it out to Connor. And as though Connor had a realization or he might have forgotten something, Collin watched as his little brother stood up from the metal chair and reached out for his suit jacket, wearing it after</em>.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Once again in the busy streets of Detroit but this time, he brings his car with him. His hand tightens, nervous as he was getting more closer to the place he knows his friend is currently in at a time like this. And judging by how he currently looked, he looks like he's been memorizing his words for the last minutes as he drove.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even know if it was even smart to ask about such a thing, didn't know if it was to make him look suspicious thinking about one of their friends, possibly the one that did the accident. He was both terrified of what his friends would sa to him about these questions and especially, what would Kara think of him.</p><p> </p><p>Though he tries to calm himself and kept driving towards the art museum. When he got to the museum and after getting out of his car, he sees 3 old buses from his old school parked on the parking lot, giving him the idea of children currently on their field trip. He walks past the busses and the guard opens the door for him to enter, giving him a silent thank you as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>He walks the quiet white halls of this magnificent place, hands in his pockets, looking all around him to presumably to occupy his nervous mind of what his friend might say after. As peaceful as it was when quiet, he didnt mind to have heard the children making noses, looking in awe as they walked behind the man on the wheelchair, being pushed by a woman with red-blonde hair held into a braid going down from her shoulders as her bangs fell to the side of her face. Kids were following though not in line but in a messy formation, yet the old man, Carl Manfred and North Kelly didn't seem to mind. At the very back of the little kindergarten children there followed Markus Manfred, son of the painter that owned the museum. They stop at one of Carl's paintings as he explains the thought of it. Both North and Markus stood side by side at the back of all those children, almost making him smile at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>The two got closer, Markus putting his hand around her shoulder, and Kelly leaning to his. Their smiles reach up to their ears unbeknownst to this fucked up world they live in. They still kept their relationship after all these years. And he was going to lie of how he actually hated the feeling he feels inside of him just by looking at them. Envy roaming around his heart. If only they were just like them-</p><p> </p><p>As if he felt him standing there, he turns to look at his direction, the smile he held for North still lingered though as a friendly welcome without words. North also turns to look but her smile vanishes giving Markus what seems to be a nod of approval as she walks back to Carl, wheeling him away and going to another piece of art.</p><p> </p><p>Markus walks to Connor and stops not so far from the lieutenant. "Good morning, Connor. How are you feeling?" He says, his eyes changed from glad to concern "You know you shouldn't be out the clinic that fast. I saw the news yo where very injured..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor nods "Yeah, but I'm fine really, but thanks..." He looks to his feet, at war if he should mention her in his survival. He loses his own war and words started going out of his mouth "Though if it wasn't for Kara, I would've passed out on that rooftop..."</p><p> </p><p>It went quiet after that. Connor kept his eyes to the pearl floor, afraid of the look this wise man was giving him. But times passes as he eventually felt a hand of his shoulder, making him look up at the painter, the smile he saw remained but with a different mean Ing within them, sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we sit down for a second?" He said, already leading him to a bench built in front of his own painting.</p><p> </p><p>And Connor had no choice but to follow "Yeah sure..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Markus asks, relaxed as ever when with anyone he called his friends.</p><p>Connor, on the other hand, was hunched over, his elbows on his legs as he never even eys the painting un front of them, his gaze too focused on his feet yet his mind went in circles.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if he'd even hear him out or answer him with his friendly tone anymore. He might have him angry since it was about one of his closest friends back in their youth. But all came down the drain as he realizes how much time has passed and he hasn't spoken a word when they got that bench. Markus was too loyal and kind for his own good. Making Connor feel the guilt about how he might betray him with just one question.</p><p> </p><p>"It... It's about the Lambert twins..." He says, trying to keep his voice down he knows Markus heard it, and only him. And even if he did isolate them from the group of kids, he can't stop thinking about what he'd say.</p><p> </p><p>But all he heard was a sigh. Bot the frustrated or annoyed one, just a sigh. "It's good to have you back Connor..."</p><p> </p><p>He raised his head in confusion, tilting it a bit to the side "... What does that even mean Markus?"</p><p> </p><p>The painter let it a chuckle "You've gone quiet these past years, it made me and the others actually think you'd given up on your little sunflower..." He pauses, taking the time to look away from the painting to his ex-high school rival "And now your here to ask for details..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor couldn't make out a word from how happy he was to hear this from this man himself. He looked up to him as some leader. Now all the times where he'd come and visit his home to check up on his health and convince him to go back to school came back, feeling guilt as to how he ignored it while his depression over the death of Kara took the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>And as if Markus knew he didnt knows what he has to say about his supporting remark, he continues "What do you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>The young lieutenant nods, fighting back tears. He took a big inhales and slowly let it all out "He once mentioned his line of work to me... I assumed he was a Doctor..." He paused when Markus turns to look back at his painting, and from the corner of his eyes, the colors were different shades of yellow. "But Kara mentioned him talking to her while on breaks while her..." As much as it hurt him, he had to mention that man "while Daniel was at his work..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus' feet shifted from below "and you wanted to know...?" He asks, one of his eyebrows rose up in question while he wasn't looking at him, yet he was still listening.</p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to continue "and I wanted to know their real line of work... And he happens to mention Kara working with National Cyberlife Security..."</p><p> </p><p>Now a frustrated sigh escapes him "Now you've messed up, both of you.." He murmured under his breath but Connor seems to have heard it judging by how his eyebrow quirks up, his head tilting once again.</p><p> </p><p>Markus looks back at him "Ok I'm just going to say this once since I don't want you to be found out that you knew this, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor gave him a small nod. Markus then gestures him to move forward towards him, indicating that he'll whisper it to him instead. He cooperates and angles his ear in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"The Lambert twins are being followed..." Markus said and it left Connor frozen. And all the same time, the jealousy and rage he felt for both of these men because of having to know Kara was alive and never told him all turned into guilt. His hands formed into firsts and waited for Markus to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"When you talked to Simon about the proposal plan, at that moment, men were all around the area. They might have been agents..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why... Why were they being followed? What did they that lead them to this situation?" He quietly asks, lowering his voice as best as he can.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Markus who was now looking nervous unlike what he looked like minutes ago. The man took a deep breath "You've heard of the story when <em>Kara</em> said she woke in a hospital right? And the only ones present were her mother and the doctor?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor nods.</p><p> </p><p>"That the hospital where Daniel worked in. It's here in Detroit. After seeing the patient was Kara and who the said mother was, he quickly told Simon, planning to tell us, including you too but," he paused, just thinking about what Simon had said to him secretly made him feel hurt about what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Connor waited patiently for him to continue, the experience must have been heartbreaking "but they were found out by those agents, threatening them that if they ever told anyone who the woman Kara was with, they'd be killed..."</p><p> </p><p>And at this, Connor couldnt find the right words for what Simon and Daniel had experienced. They were to be killed if they ever tell anyone what had happened to Kara. And the woman...</p><p> </p><p>"W-Who was the woman? Did he manage to tell you who it was?" He asked hastily, feeling like time would run out too fast at this moment. A bomb in it's few seconds before it explodes.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I dont think it would be a good idea to tell you..."</p><p> </p><p>"What?! Why not?" Connor tried shouting at this man, also keeping it quiet to avoid the said agents.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor I know you. I can just picture you digging everything about this woman... I can't risk anyone dying here..."</p><p> </p><p>"Why was it that everyone knew before I did? Can you explain that at least?"</p><p> </p><p>"As I've said, you'd dig deeper about this woman you barely know-"</p><p> </p><p>"And why would that be a concern? If we find out who this woman is, we have a big chance of capturing her-"</p><p> </p><p>"If she knew that you knew, the Lambert's blood is in your hands! Together with mine and the others who knew of this-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know! But I'll find away... So please..." Connor looked at Markus straight in the eyes, "please tell me who she is...at least where she works..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus sighed, defeated once again by the son of Lieutenant Hank Anderson "the talk you had about the proposal plans..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor's head tilts in confusion, again with that conversation "yeah... What about that conversation?"</p><p> </p><p>Markus looks up at him "If you really took everything he said at that time, you'll know..."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Simon originally worked with Kara but he's in a different team... He-" Markus was cut off by Connor's sudden realization "CYBRLIFE?!" Connor also stood up when he spoke the name, making Markis force him back down the bench.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn it Anderson, talk lightly!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry... So, the woman works in Cyberlife."</p><p> </p><p>"Simon mentioned it as Kara's work, an excuse so he can mention it to you.."</p><p> </p><p>Connor then stood up and started walking away, halting when Markus called out to him, asking where he was going.</p><p> </p><p>"Dont worry... I just need to think. Maybe I could find Kara and... Talk to her..." He nods to himself and started to move but once again, Markus stopped him, but he reached for his shoulder to do so "What?" He asked his voice low, sounding so tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Stern...Amanda Stern..." Markus whispers before he let's go of his shoulder. Connor looked at him with wide eyes and quickly ran to his car.</p><p> </p><p>Markus was finally left alone on the bench to look at his recent painting. Not a moment later he hears footsteps getting louder, it was headed his way. North's hilled boots echoed in the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you actually told him everything..."</p><p> </p><p>He didnt speak right away "Yes..."</p><p> </p><p>North made her way beside him and sat down slowly "I hope you made a wise decision. You know how he is from his line of work... Also his feelings for her..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>North sighed "I hope he knows what he's doing..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus reached for her hand near his and held it tight as his life depended on it "I know he does..."</p><p> </p><p>They occupy the space in between them as Markus pus his arm on her shoulder and put his head on top of hers, as they look up to a painting of two hands reaching for one another as a read-string is tied around both their fifth digits.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long chapter ovo</p>
<p>Enjoy!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, he left already..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor heard Kara say as they both watched his brother wander off into the unknown, probably to a homicide case. He looks away from his walking brother and turns to look at Kara, taking the time to be mesmerized by her side profile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to push back all the questions wanting to be answered in his head. Making her leave was the last thing he ever wanted for her to do. He didn't really want that to happen again. And as if realizing what Simon said, a week with Kara was still a blessing given to him. A good amount of time to get her to remember everything they've done. He smiles at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'</em><em>A week with her, huh? Who would've thought it would happen again?'</em> He thinks to himself, actually making him smile and a chuckle escaping his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he wanted to hide it, Kara heard his chuckle and looks up at him, seemingly a smirk on her face "What's wrong?" She asks, too pure to even comprehend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N... No, nothing at all..." He says, thinking through what to do now since he has all the time with her. "Hey, " Connor called out and Kara tilts her head in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Say, would you like to uhm.. Have that coffee we planned on having the day we met?" As if he was afraid of the rejection, he asks her slowly and looking for the right words while he was at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A giggle escapes her lips "It would be my pleasure... Same place?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pauses, unable to progress the approval and just nods, following up a response "Yeah... Sure..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He acts on autopilot not knowing that he offered his arm to her and she actually accepted with a smile. He never felt so happy accidentally leaving his car on the station's parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>They talk and laugh as they walk side by side as they reached the Heart Plaza. Connor sees as Kara's eyes seem to linger at the Stargate remembering their conversation, or what he looked like while they talked that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns to look at him with sympathy and a smile. Oh, that smile. It's been too long since he's seen it. As selfish as it was, he would've loved it if he was the one who'd she'll smile at the end of their days. But he knows it's not him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lingered there, now making him confused and also flustered "I-Is there something on my face?" He touches some regions of his skin searching for what he thought was there. Only to find none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard a laugh from her, she never did change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The paramedic tried to catch her breath "Oh no it's not that. I'm just happy to see color on your face again... Not like last night." Kara suddenly averts her eyes from the young lieutenant and he felt as if she had put a little pressure on the arm she holds. And he began to have second thoughts about seeing a bit of red on her freckled cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And while they stood there they suddenly heard people shouting to passersby, attempting to lure them in their small stand filled with...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor realizes what day it was and what month. This occasion was celebrated every year that started recently a few years ago, to celebrate the coming of spring. A feeling went by him, not knowing what it was. He slowly looks up feeling the cold spring air around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, president Warren has permitted mini flower stands to be displayed in the Heart Plaza. A line of shops we're present. The majority selling real flowers, some fake, and some selling spring-related foods, clothing, and accessories. Kids were seen playing and running around with their friends, their parents talking to their friends. The men with one or two friends buying some flowers, what Connor would only assume, are for their loved ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell was so very familiar, it brought a smile on his face. It never did get old. This was one of the things he fell in love with about Detroit. The day that brightened him up after his mother's death, also after his brother's. Collin and Hank would take him outside and they had to force him to the spring dance if they have to. Just for him to clear his head, and be a kid once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Just like last year, and years before, huh..?'</em> He thinks to himself. He turned his head to Kara, wanting to see what her reaction was. Surely she knows what occasion this was-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's not beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze when he knew. He hadn't felt her slip her hand from his arm. Where would she have run out to? The plaza was almost crowded with adults and children. He can't simply find her that quick. Though that didn't matter. What matters to him now was to find her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yes he hated the feeling of her gone. He felt so ignorant that he hadn't felt her remove herself from him. He didn't have second thoughts when he ran through the sea of people, squeezing himself in between passersby and saying sorry if he'd pushed too hard. The world came into a blur and he couldn't make out a single person from the crowd like that certain paramedic was the only one that mattered most. His breathing became shaky, his eyes began to see mist and there he felt a warm drop go down his cheek. He felt so embarrassed, yet so scared of losing her like last time. It didn't make sense, but he knows what he feels for her is true. Even if it'll only be a few more days before he could make her remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then all at once, the world started to come back to him. He can once again make out all these sounds, can feel the cold air on his skin and the smells, the morning sun on his face. All came back when his eyes found hers after she stopped dancing with children in the center of the plaza, where the spring dance will take place later this evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor tries catching his breath, taking heavy inhales, his hands supporting himself as they were held on his knees. Kara stood there surprised and came to him in haste worried about what had happened to him. She places her hand on his back and on his arm, in attempts to make his standstill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bends to his level, making him look at her "Connor? Jesus, what happened to you?" She asks but he kept quiet, only looking at her with a shaky body. He never felt so tired in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara attempts to tilt his head in her direction "Hey, look at me! Are you all alright? What happened?" The paramedic attempts one more time with the same question. Though, as she was about to ask him a question he's never going to know what about, he grabs her and pulls her to him, giving her a tight embrace. He positioned his head on her shoulder, being so close to her hair that he could smell the sweet lavender and rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara once again stood and also stunned. What was his reason for this? Is he sick? He could feel how warm his head was from the side of her face. His hands were shaky yet they held her just right. She was given hugs by Daniel when they were alone, though this felt different. It felt so... Familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor didn't know if he was actually feeling her giving back the affection, letting him know that she was here, she was real, and she was alive. He couldn't take it anymore so he let out a sob only she could hear. He can feel her nuzzle on his chest and pat him at the back. And he couldn't remember anything after that, he couldn't even remember what he said to her after she leads them both to the coffee shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>I was so scared of losing you...'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... What was that about? I-If you don't mind me asking..." She cuts off the silence as she spoke. Kara held her mug with both hands, her thumb making small circles in attempts to calm herself down. And from what? She doesn't know. Maybe just because of... This man and how he felt as if he could kill himself in any second. She was so glad to have caught sight of the coffee shop and fled when she found the chance. Though his words never did leave her alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I was so scared of losing you...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was she to him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her train of thoughts stopped when he answered "Sorry..." He started, even as he sat, he couldn't stop moving around. "It's been a long day you see. I've been... Stressed"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she could do was nod at his answer, knowing damn well that it was a lie. The way he embraced her was nothing to do with how he was so stressed from work. Kara knows there was more to this man. Maybe he could help her... Know she really was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drank in complete silence. They were supposed to enjoy this morning with their coffee. But whatever happened was still a shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara had so many questions for this man. She doesn't even know where to start. Why did he make her feel somewhat warm? Safe? Alive? She never remembered much about her childhood, or what school she went to and who were her friends. Was he one of them? Everything about her past was a blur. And her dream this morning. And would she even call it a dream? Everything that had happened to her after she had left that hospital was all a shock. She almost didn't know how to tag along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kara..." Connor calls out and Kara shot her head up, though his head was still looking down, his big half empty "Can I ask you something..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara almost couldn't make it words as she answered "Y-Yes... Yes of course. What is it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was silent for a while then he spoke. Though before he could, Daniel called out to Connor in a tone that sounded scared and somewhat... Angry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks behind her to Daniel and she could also feel Connor lift his head and do the same. Daniel walked as if he has been looking for Kara for a bit longer than she believes. Then suddenly, who came behind him was Simon, Markus, and Josh, all trying to catch up with the angry surgeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came to Connor's side and held him by his suit jacket, making Kara stand from her seat and held his arms back. But Simon took her away from his twin and let Markus take her last position. The majority of people who were present in the cafe all we're in shock as they watched, some tried to look away minding their own business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched as Connor remained emotionless, looking the blonde straight in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think you're planning here, Anderson?! Do you realize that your choices have consequences?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As shocked as she was from what he'd heard from Daniel, she couldn't fathom as to why was Connor not showing a sense of fear or even anger. He looked so... Empty. This scared her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Why do you look like that?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then another person came to the cafe, forcefully opened the glass doors, barging in as she owns it. Kara looked at the direction of the door</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was North. she came in seemingly in a haste alongside Chloe. Then two of the workers, Ripple and Echo, came into view, also in shock. Kara looked around these people, having felt as if this moment felt so familiar to them... And apparently to her as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, North shouted "Lambert! Drop Anderson, you're making a scene here!" She says and gestures to the people in the cafe. But he never dared to move away from the young lieutenant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't risk anyone getting hurt from his recklessness! His stubbornness! Blood will be spilled if he moves one more piece on the board!" Daniel shouted back, never looking away from Connor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was in shock. She hasn't seen Daniel this mad before. She was so used to having to see him smile and in some cases, flustered. But something such as this never came to mind. As she didn't want to believe he was the type to even gain temper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goddamn it, Lambert!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as soon as he was about to land a punch on his face, Markus alongside Josh and Simon who left his spot from beside Kara attempts to separate both men. Connor was not a problem, but Daniel's grip was too strong, they couldn't separate them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DANIEL! Listen to me!" Shouted Markus and it made Daniel look at him in resentment. Apparently, waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can punch Connor, whenever and wherever you want! But please..." He paused, looking at Kara who was being comforted by Chloe and North "Just not in front of Kara..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as if Daniel knew what he had done, he looks over to Kara who was now crying, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. The surgeon slowly removes his grip from Connor's suit jacket. His arms and body relax, slowly looking away from Kara to Connor who had seated back down, Josh still beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus sighed in relief and apologizes to the people in the cafe, also to Echo and Ripple. He then looked at the three women. He smiled sadly "Please take Kara away from here for a while..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll do it. C'mon, Kara..." Chloe volunteers and held her shoulders on the way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The majority of the customers quickly left after them. Still, a few stayed. Ripple and Echo were talking to their manager at the back. A few gossips here and there was heard but it didn't really look like North cared as she stumps towards Daniel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks at her, looking like he was so tired of what he'd done "What do you want, Kelly..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to get the fuck out of my sight until you know what's good and what's bad for both of you..." North makes space for Daniel to walk out of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't move, making North impatient "Simon, get him the hell out..." She sways her hand as if he was just a fly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon doesn't waste time and carefully assists his brother out of the door, leaving North with her lover and his friends. One having to be as stubborn as his father ones had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus sits in front of Connor while North and Josh stood. The man whose eyes are with colors of green and blue looked at him. Connor felt like his suspects in DPD as he took a few seconds before he questions them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Markus could even talk, North's complaints came before him. "This was such a bad idea, Markus." She started, walking back and forth from her spot "I thought he wasn't going to be... He almost messed up!" North let out a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus held North's shoulder "North, calm down." The painter pleaded "He was having second thoughts, maybe he wouldn't have had planned on asking her if Daniel didn't try to look for Kara..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what if he was found out? What if..." She was cut off as she pictured what horrible things would happen to her and her loved ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus tries soothing her with all he can as Connor watches from his seat. He was going to ask and actually wanted to request on meeting the person that took her under her wing, Amanda Stern. Wanting to ask the paramedic everything that happened between her and Amanda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't thinking straight. He had forgotten whose lives were on the line and had only cared about Kara's well fair. He had almost spilled blood. Connor began to stand from his seat and tried to move past North, though he couldn't as she noticed his motives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where the hell are you going now?" She asked as she looked him straight in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor sighed, a little frustrated "Look, im doing what you all want..." He paused, averting his eyes from the redhead "I'm not continuing my search. If you guys think it's best this way...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three looked at him at the same time "What?!" North asked, almost shouting. People that stayed once again looked at their direction</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Connor, whatever you're thinking, it's not that... That's not what we want you to do." Markus added, talking carefully as if he'd blow if he took it aggressively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then what do you want me to do? All I've done was mess up the peace that you guys made these years! And, maybe if I didn't know she was alive, if I stayed away and accepted the fact that she was dead, maybe things would've gotten better!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor shouted at North. Everyone was looking at them now and all were very silent. The redhead's eyes were shot wide from what he'd said, the same goes with Markus and Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if Connor knew they've realized it was true or it would've been a perfect possibility, he tries to take his leave once again but failed again as North grabbed him by the arm, turning herself around and landed that punch Daniel wanted to give him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Couldn't find support to hold him up, the young lieutenant landed on the shallow wood floor with a loud thud. Josh rushed to his side and Markus to North's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"North!!! What we're you thinking?!?" Asked Markus, who clearly didn't think this would happen. He tried to hold North back before she would land more punches to Connor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh attempted to help Connor up to his feet by the arms. Connor looked like he seemingly didn't mind what had just happened to him, looking at the ground with the same emotionless face making North boil more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, " she started, pointing at him "as stubborn as you are, I hope I won't regret letting you leave with just one punch in that face of yours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to that Connor slowly looked up to the redhead. Shocked as he was given yet another chance. He could smile a this but he knew the time wasn't right to be celebrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Josh... Take him home for now, please..." North said, defeated and exhausted as if she had just been lecturing and chasing after children these past hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh quietly obliged and walked Connor outside of the cafe.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Walking with the peacekeeper of the group was refreshing. It was all quiet, a few questions here and there, and a few pieces of advice given to him. He'd sometimes joke around just to lighten up the mood and they'd both laugh. Feeling as if they're back to their youth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men soon came across the bus stop sign near the area where Connor would take his ride first back to DPD to get his car then to his apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stop not too far from the stop sign. "You sure you can go home on your own? Might need a sitter so you wouldn't do anything that would cause someone's life again." Josh kidded, a chuckle leaves his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor shakes his head "No, I'm fine. See you tomorrow... I guess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh nods and walks the steps they previously took on the way there. Connor turned his way to the bus stop and saw someone already waiting by the bench. He walks towards them and saw a lock of blonde hair. And of course, it was her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sat there, head down, and hand on her lap. If he had to guess, Chloe must have things to take care of and Kara let her leave. Her kindness, even in situations like these, is unlike others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She notices him and finally looks up. The paramedic quickly wipes her tears but was unable to hide how red her eyes were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shined one of her best smiles at him "Connor, I thought you'd already gone home..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down at her for a few moments then sat beside her. No words were exchanged as he did so. They kept quiet for half a minute until Kara stood up from her place and started to walk away. Connor saw and reached out to her wrist with immense speed that startled Kara. She turns to look at him confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor tries to formulate words but felt as if he was unable to do so. But he had gathered all his courage to say;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... leaving so soon?" He said, it came out as if he had been running and had to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But to his delight, Kara smiled once more "It's really late and I think there won't be any Buses or Taxis to stop at a time like this..." She chuckles after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young lieutenant nods "... Can I walk you home at least?" He pleads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No reply came out of her. It was only yet another smile.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He successfully walks her home, back to her apartment like last time, and stood just outside the building's gates. She stops by the gates and was about to close it but once again, Connor prevented her. He reaches out to the metal and held the gate open. He looks up to her fierce blue eyes and it once again took his breath away.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He gives off a sigh "I'm sorry..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>She stood quietly, waiting for him to continue.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"About what happened in the cafe... And," </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He pauses and takes the time to look at the expression she was giving him. Another smile.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>"Can you give me another chance?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckles "Another chance for what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It actually made him smile "for another cup of coffee?" He joked and the laugh he loved came out like a song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I didn't get to finish that latte back at the cafe right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both chuckled at the joke and locked eyes. They kept it like this for God knows how long. Connor was so sure his face was just an inch away from hers because he could make out the smell of her perfume as if he was being pulled towards her. Like a moth to a flame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took one glance at her pink fair lips and he felt his hand reach out to tuck her hair behind her ear. As he does so, he sees something in her neck. It wasn't a hickey, however, the mark was a perfect circle, it almost looked like a brunt skin.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And he felt as if time had stopped when she stood on her toes to reach him and his lips met hers. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>His heart pounded inside his chest that he could actually hear it, his knees had gone weaker and he couldn't help but feel so flustered from how her life felt so soft against his. Her hands were placed on his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes remained closed as she wanted to sober every sensation she was feeling at that moment and his remained half-open as he watched this beautiful scene unfold.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Though so fast he almost didn't catch himself chase her lips back as he felt her separate from him and attempted to stand back down to the ground.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He kissed her hungrily this time that she couldn't keep up, making her moan in between them. His hand went up to cup her face and the other one held her small figure towards him, his selfish desires of wanting more than what he has now got the better of him. He finally let's go after and looks her back in the eyes as both try to catch their breaths.</p>
</div><p><br/>Connor finally realizes what he's done, he looks down to the shallow ground and he distances himself from her, though his hands remain on both of her shoulders. He shouts his apology, almost making the people inside her apartment awake.</p>
<p>He waits for her to complain but nothing was heard. So he carefully rises his flushed face and looks at her.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>A hint, no, her face was red as a tomato, her face looked shocked, and her hands were shaking. Connor could tell she was still processing what both of them had done by how her eyes looked as if she was searching for an answer he also couldnt give.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He finally lets go of her shoulders and held his hand up behind the back of his head "I... I better go. You should rest, it's late..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah... Yeah sure..." Was the only thing she said as she tried to catch her breath.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Kara then proceeds to slowly close the metal gate and walks to the door. However, she stops for a while and then continues to unlock the door and walks in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Connor let out the air he didn't know he was holding as he heard the door close shut. He turns away from the building and walked to the station.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And when he reached his car, he really couldn't forget how he'd kissed her.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>•Deteoit City</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>• Tuesday [ 08 : 07 a.m]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was woken up by the irritating and loud sound of his alarm clock. Connor opens his eyes, he really didn't know how he got back. But why does it matter anyway? His dream was most likely to put him in a good mood and a good sleep since his last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her, huh? Christ, how could he even do such a thing? And in such manner. To her, he was just a recently found friend. But she looked as if... She remembered him. Did she start? Connor did hope so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he'd recollected what he dreamed of, he sat up from his bed, and before he could have attempted to stand, he saw a man leaning against his room's door frame. Connor tilts his head to the side, confused but soon realized who this blurry image was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"COLLIN?! How did you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I picked your lock" Collin stated, clear as day that Connor couldn't even say anything back. He knew why his brother didn't wait for him to answer his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, " Connor paused, looking at his brother who attempted to stay calm "It wasn't a dream-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it wasn't. Why didn't you tell me you knew the person behind Kara's accident and why didn't you ask me for help?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It left Connor stunned and quiet. He knew how overprotective his brother was and how he'd do anything to learn what hurts him or what made him upset. Though, now it was different. Now he was more worried about Kara. He can't assume things too early, not now when he's still unsure of what Collin meant about what he said, his feelings about what he said just now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor sighs "Look, I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it on my own..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's what you always say. 'I can take it, brother', 'it's no problem brother'..." He paused as he took a deep breath, "Connor, when are you going to learn you can't do anything on your own?" Collin asks, his tone going from angry to concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor could do anything but smile at his brother's worries "I've learned that now..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collin finally smiles from his brother's remark. Oh, he really is blessed to have a brother like him, a brother who came out just like their father. He then stood upright and made his way out of his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as soon as he remembered, Connor quickly asks "Wait, it really wasn't a dream?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collin stopped walking and looked back to his brother "Oh, you mean the fight you had with Daniel and the punch you had from North? Yes, it wasn't a dream... Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collin just stood there and watched his brother hold his face in his hands, obviously hiding his seemingly red face. He shrugged it off as something that doesn't really color him intrigued. So he left him there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Connor was thankfully he hadn't said a thing about why he acted like this. He did because of her, because of what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss. He hadn't meant to seek more when her lips left his. His desires had got the better of him that he couldn't stop himself, and how it saw its chance and took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor reached out for his lips, how the feeling was still there. Oh, he was sure he'll feel it even after he brushes his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>It took him a minute to finally leave his room and wash in the showers. After a warm bath for the cold mid-spring air, he walks out to an atmosphere that smelt of bacon, eggs, and coffee.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He walks over to the dining table and sat down, already noticing the white porcelain plate and utensils. His living room- no, his whole apartment looked clean. Probably his brother cleaning so quietly that he didn't wake up from the moving, and dusting of furniture.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks at his brother's back and asks "So, why come? Was it only because of the fight?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Collin chuckles, already a sign that there was more to his visit "Oh brother, I have become stubborn as you..." The man with grey eyes said, a smirk on his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Collin walks over to him by the table with the frying pan and slides his bacon and eggs to his plate. The detective then walks by the coffee machine and poured his brother's coffee in his mug. Finally, he sits down, his hands crossed, the smirk never leaving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what's the occasion?" He asks once again, patiently waiting for an answer even though it hurts for him not to know. Before he could even eat his meal, his brother spoke.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Elijah Kamski, and his mentor, has invited us over on the opening of Cyberlife tower and his presentation about some new technology..." He says calmly as he went over and checked his phone.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sigh of relief escaped Connor as he finally devoured his first bacon. "And who's his mentor?" He asked, his mouth full.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, none other than <em>Amanda Stern</em> herself.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>He said it like it wasn't much of a big deal. Connor choke on his second bacon and started coughing. Collin lightly pushed his mug towards Connor for him to drink, while his brother was still oblivious to the fact it was too hot to drink like water. And as expected, it burnt his throat.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Collin attempted not to laugh at his brother "Oh? Do you know her?" He asked Connor, in a sarcastic tone.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Connor kept coughing until he finally regains his air. He took deep breaths and looked over to his traitorous of a brother while his brother smiled back.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"So, you do, don't you?" Collin asks once again.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Connor sighed, defeated "Yes... I do."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"But are you even sure it was her?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I... Not yet at least..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Collin let out a sigh "I guess we'll know for sure later. Now finish your breakfast, I've already done enough for you today..." Collin went back to his phone as he waited for Connor to finish his food.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>• Cyberlife Tower, Detroit City</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>• Tuesday [ 09 : 18 a.m]</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Once done, they walk out of his home and drove to the Cyberlife tower. It was located almost outside the city, near the riverside. The car ride wasn't quiet but it also wasn't irritating. They went by a checkpoint with soldiers.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They then drove to the parking lot, parked the car, and continued on towards the entrance to Cyberlife. The Anderson brothers stood in front of the building, looking at it not too far away.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The sliding doors soon open and out came the man himself "Ah! The Andersons, welcome to Cyberlife!" Elijah Kamski raised his hands in excitement "If I remember correctly, I invited both of you to come on Friday. It's a little early to come by don't you think?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Connor and Collin shared a look "It's good to see you too, Mr. Kamski..." Collin said as he offered his hand for the man to shake, so did Connor after.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p><br/>"Well since that both of you are already here, " Elijah clasped his hands together "what do you say I give you men a tour of the place?" He asks. And as if the Andersons had any other choice, they simply gave him a smile and they continued inside the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they enter, they are greeted with a big statue in the middle of the current floor, and in front of it seems to look like a and for mannequins, only that there where robotic extensions. In these extensions, different kinds of tools we're attached while the others only had claws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor and Collin eyed the machinery, Kamski having caught them staring, assuming they got interested "What do you think? This is would be very helpful for my employees and it also makes the production a little faster..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor was the first one to turn and look at the man "Production? Production of what exactly?" Collin heard his brother's question and looks over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While looking at his work, Kamski smirked at the question itself and walked away from the machine "I'll show you..." He says as he walked over to one of the white cloth that seems to be cover something beneath it. A few more were lined from the entrance to the elevator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All 3 men stopped in front of this figure covered by a white cloth. Kamski then held the fabric in his hand "Men, allow me to present to you... The future..."</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>And then he finally pulls it off, revealing a person inside a cylinder glass container. Or at least I looked like a human, the only difference was the glowing circle on the side of its head.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Gentleman, this, " he gestures to the man standing inside the glass cylinder container "is what I like to call, an Android..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Collin and Connor looked in either sheer horror or just in shock. Not only that it looked like a real person, but it also looked exactly like Kara.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>Both brothers shared a look of terror. They both recognized the person and now they were having second thoughts about his <em>'project'.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamski took note of their reactions "See, this model, it is programmed to take care of your kids, organize your appointments, and is to be your sexual partner without any complaints." The man explains, suddenly offering his hand at the android and it took it, he leads it down carefully out of its container.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Introduced yourself, dear..." He says and the android nods, her gaze now shifted to the Anderson brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, I'm the first generator AX400 android. And as from what Mr. Kamski had explained, those are my functions..." She paused, her gaze lingering to Connor for a while and she continues "would you like to give me a name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breath was caught in his throat. Collin noticed and he also can't deny how it scared him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamski chuckles "Oh don't mind that, it's one of the android's functions. You see, you have to give them a name so it'd be easy for you to call out to them..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... She still doesn't have one?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, but she does..." A female voice was heard from the side. All three looked at her direction and once Kamski saw who it was, excited once again, he quickly jogs to her side.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah gentlemen, if you still aren't aware of who she is, she's"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think they perfectly know who I am. Isn't that right, Andersons?" The woman cuts him off, her voice clear and serious.</p>
</div><p><br/>"Amanda Stern, a pleasure to finally meet you." Collin, once again, held out his hand for the woman to shake with confidence. Though his eyes shot a cold look, so did she.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor felt the tension in the air and looked over to Kamski, his smile never leaving. His brother and the woman ended their shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda then went to the android's side "Now, about its name, I quite like the name Kara, don't you think so?" She flashed them a devilish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She enjoys her little game. Enjoys the despair shown in Connor's face, the rage he feels for her now, and how he was too oblivious about her schemes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Connor was about to charge towards her and do God knows what, he was thankfully stopped by Collin, his hand free gripping his shoulder. His rage almost got the better of him. And if he was the only one that went here, he might have done something he'd regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda chuckles "I think it would be better for both of you to leave. Don't get the wrong idea, you're still invited to the opening..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Already? But they just got here-" Elijah's protest was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want our preparations to be a surprise Elijah, let's not waste time over two early guests..." She shot back, having to look at Collin and Connor one last time before she walks away from them, the sound of her heels echoing Inside the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elijah looks a the Anderson siblings, his eyes went soft "I'm sorry about that, we've been busy for quite a while, she's been stressed..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's fine Mr. Kamski. Thank you for an early presentation..." Collin said and nudged Connor's arm, a signal for him to get out of his head and to leave with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor gave the Android a last glance and turn his back at it. Though, just a few steps away from them, he felt a smaller hand held his arm. He looks back and of course, it was the android.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>This is too close...'</em> He said to himself, feeling a hint of uncertainty. Connor thought she would just stay there and stand. Oh no, he wasn't expecting it's next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The android Amanda calls <em>Kara</em> took a few steps towards him and reached to adjust his coat and suit jacket, offering him a smile after. And even though she was just an Android that was just inspired by her, he couldn't help but actually <em>see</em> her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamski finally calls Kara back and carefully helps her up the cylinder glass container. Collin just straight up grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him out of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once outside, both noticed a few snowflakes starting to fall. But it was the main matter for now for Collin, he needed to tend to his brother. Connor seemed to look so pale from what he had experienced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He attempts to shake him out of his mind palace "Hey, get a hold of yourself! Whoever you saw from that... Thing, it's not her!" He said, almost shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor looks up to the sky and sighs "You're right, I'm sorry..." He looked back at Collin as he let's go of both of his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, ready to go to the station?" His older brother asks and Connor nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both kept quiet, respecting each other's silence as they walked back to the car and drove back into the city.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Another long day, another case was solved. And this day was a complete headache for DPD. Somehow, they finally found the missing teenagers that had been gone for weeks. They were found in a big old house, kidnapped by a group of men that was lead by a man named Zlatko Andronikov.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a psychopath that found pleasure from torturing his kidnapped victims, also replacing some of their limbs with what seems to be robotic parts. Connor and the rest of the department are still on the process of figuring out where he gets his equipment. They questioned him but he hasn't said anything about his plans nor about his occupation. Soon after that, he was threatened to be punished by death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now, it was sunset. Connor walks out of DPD, the heaviness in his chest never did leave him after their visit in Cyberlife. He tried his best to push it aside, but as much as it hurt him to admit that he did not know what her intentions were, he couldn't really hide it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the moment he walked out of DPD's doors, he sees the love of his life, listening to music, hugging her EMT bag as she waits by the bus stop. He doesn't really know how long he'd been starting but it sure caught her attention. She flashes him that unique smile of hers and waved at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor gave a little wave, just in time for a bus to arrive in front of her. She stood up and walked inside. Connor didn't know how and why, but he just suddenly caught himself running after her and into the bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, how lucky he was that there weren't any passengers. It would've been an embarrassment if anyone saw them there, his hand actually catching her own as she held the pole inside the bus. He did mean to hold the pole itself, though he doesn't mind this. Both locked eyes for a moment and laughed like little teenagers. They soon look for a seat. Once they found one, they waited for the bus to stop over Kara's apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, while on the bus, they talked about their day. At Kara's side, it was almost all about injured people and Connor's was just pure headache, refraining from mentioning Cyberlife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, " Connor once again planned on starting another conversation when they got off the bus "What do you say we go... To the movies tonight?" He asked, a smirk made its way to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara chuckles "Connor, it's late. And..." She paused, her joyful smile turning sad "I don't think it's a good idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as if she saw his smile slowly turning into a thin line, Kara once again stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, startling him and pushing him back in reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was..." He attempted to ask until she cuts him off with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just to make you stop looking like a kicked puppy..." Connor smiles at her way of thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Dod I really look like a kicked puppy?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But first, go home, young Lieutenant. I don't want us smelling like blood when we seat with a group of people" she smiles, finally closes her apartment's gate, and enters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lingers for a while until the bus driver pushed the horn on his steering wheel, almost making him slip for the wall he was leaning to. Connor looks at the bus driver with a little irritation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look kid, I'm not going to stay and waste my time watching you drool for your girl..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H she isn't my..." And there he realized. She wasn't really his yet. She was still in a relationship with Daniel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he thinking about kissing someone who was a lover of another person? This wasn't fair for Daniel but, is she ok with it? What if... He asked for her to be his? Will she accept?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... He'll know once he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anderson finally walks inside the bus and requests for the driver to bring him to his apartment next, promising to pay.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be Continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just a little announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So uh... Hey guys wassup (￣▽￣)/</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I'm just here to write this, and tell the readers of this book that <b>2</b> more chapters and the love story between Connor Anderson and Kara Chapman will come to its end!</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I am forever thankful for the people who stayed and the new readers for supporting and reading this Human!Connara fanfiction (even if this has a few votes and all qwq)</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I'm sorry if it took me 2 years to write these chapters again. I got sidetracked but the moment I got back to playing DBH, I got back to this lovely ship💙.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This story is also posted in <b>Wattpad</b> alongside with "I fell in love with a DEVIANT". So do yo boi a favor and give votes and leave a comment about your thoughts about my stories. Also, leave kudos here too qvq</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>BUT WORRY NOT ÒvÓ</b><br/>For I have more Connara AUs to write after this bcs my head keeps making ideas! So pls support me along the way and keep posting encouraging words in the comments so I know that y'all want more qwq</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Anyway, again, thank you for reading, stay safe, and have a great day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>- Nikoru Katakana</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You'll Never Know, p.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looong chapter... Enjoy oWo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Michigan, Detroit - 9: 20 a.m</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Wednesday,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Another day, another peaceful morning. Kara seems to have woken up late this time since the movie they watched last night was possibly the best. Must be because she was with him at that time.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knew she and Daniel had the same event before she had met Connor but, last night felt different from what she had with Daniel. It felt like she was used to it, that she <em>missed</em> this. Kara knows she hasn't seen Connor before but, she felt familiar around him. Could it be that...</p><p> </p><p>The paramedic pushes the thought aside and continues her morning day off routine; cook, eat, shower, clean, and relax. Sure doing nothing and was a breather for a while, but it also felt quite lonely while no one was there to visit. She would often have Chloe over for the woman's own fun ideas such as fetching her for their girl's night out with north, Echo, and Ripple. But today, they seem to run out of things to do.</p><p> </p><p>Kara remembers her mother's apprentice's presentation this coming Saturday night. She wonders if Connor would be there, if he has been invited, planning to invite him herself if he wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as she thought of him and stood to get dressed for a walk, she heard a sudden knock on her door. Kara stood up and walked over the entrance, opening the door and was greeted by the young, brunette lieutenant.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked and happy at the same time, she doesn't know what to say to him at this point. She was even expecting visitors at the time. He looks at her like a dog beaming with joy to see it's a favorite person.</p><p> </p><p>"What... What are you doing here, lieutenant?" She says and attempts to give him her best smirk, covering her overjoyed heart.</p><p> </p><p>She heard him chuckle "Well, since if free today and my brother said I should actually be taking breaks, " he paused, placing his arm on her door frame, and leaning towards her "I was planning on getting you involved."</p><p> </p><p>He said so with a playful tone she felt so familiar with. She didn't know why but she didn't seem to mind. Kara nods and looks up at him "So, what do you have in mind then?"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>And once she said that Kara didn't know how she got to where she is now.</p><p> </p><p>Kara alongside Connor was once again walking down the streets of Detroit, hand in hand like teenagers, completely oblivious to the worlds and to the fact that people we're giving them weird looks.</p><p> </p><p>And she actually noticed how cheerful he was then the last few days she's seen him. It almost like he was excited about something. But Kara didn't mind, this was for the best instead of looking at his emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>He was talking. Talking about the places they pass through and what he liked about them. They talk and laugh, as refreshing as it was, she was still having that feeling inside her that there was more to this tour.</p><p> </p><p>Though, she didn't want to risk having this memory go dim. Kara kept her smile, shook off the negativity she felt, and held his hand tighter in which he might have noticed because he did the same.</p><p> </p><p>They went over shops, playgrounds, and ice cream stands, where he would always force himself to buy her something she could pay for herself. They stop over Detroit's Riverside Park.</p><p> </p><p>Having to enter the premises of the Park also felt familiar. The park was filled with young children and their parents and friends, their happy noises echo throughout space. Connor leads her to a certain spot, a bench facing the river and the bridge from Detroit to Canada. He sits her down and he follows suit.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed quiet for a while "You know , I used to go here before..." He said, a sad smile forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Connor's words lingered in her head as a picture flashed inside her head. From her perspective, a man walks behind her, in a hoodie and messy brown hair, a guitar case on his back. He inches his way to her said and bean to lean o the railings like her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara closes her eyes in pain, her hand reached for her temple in attempts to massage the pain away. Connor noticed and in a hurry, he held her back and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you alright? What happened?" He asked concern heard clear as day when he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Kara forces a smile and held her hand up "I'm fine... Happens all the time when I feel sudden stress..."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I can take you back if you like?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara shot him a look. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to be with him today and the following days to come. She was at war with her feelings between Daniel and Connor. But know, she might have to choose early.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, no, no, like I said, I'm fine. So, " Kara then stood up from the bench, reached for his hand, and pulled "where to next?"</p><p> </p><p>And to her joy, he smiles at her words</p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<hr/></div><p><br/>
Now that it was another late night for the two of them. They had to head home. And boy, it was a tiring day she had to admit.</p><p> </p><p>This noon Connor had invited her with him to attend the spring dance held in the hart plaza. The organizers of the event pit up pink and white lights everywhere that it could be placed on the ground, on top of their stands, or on the trees. The selected music that was played echoed in the area, young and old people's laughs were heard from miles.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Connor and Kara danced, hand in hand, holding each other closer than before where both would eventually get lost in each other's eyes. The dance ended but their fun didn't. They stayed for a while, participating in some of the events and ate the food being sold.</p><p> </p><p>And now they were here, walking in some random streets she didn't notice and didn't know about. They kept laughing, hold each other close as if someone would take the other from them at any given time.</p><p> </p><p>And all her happy feeling died down as they pass through a certain flower shop. Kara stops on her tracks not too far from the shop and her hand slowly drifts apart from Connor's. He turns to look at her, confused about her odd actions.</p><p> </p><p>Another scene enters her head. Front her perspective a woman with the same color of hair as North, walking her to a place, this place. She was talking, they were talking. Their voices are muffled and fuzzy, her heart pounding her chest. It hurts her. What was it about? And after all, what she saw in her head, she heard herself shout...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"NORTH STOP!!!"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Her voice echoed in the alleyway. They stopped walking and silence took over them for the first time. Kara was heavily breathing, tried to catch her breath from shouting. Sharp breaths were then heard. She started crying... North thought to herself.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She inches her way towards her and embraces her friend. "Just take me home... please..."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah.... sure"</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"KARA!!!" Connor shouts and successfully pushes her out of... Memory lane?</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks up to him and felt a warm droplet go down her cheeks. Oh, she was crying. Kara wipes her eyes and sniffs. Now the female paramedic takes on her surroundings, her gaze landing on the young lieutenant. He gave her a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor..." She started, a little hesitant, scared, "where are we?" She finally asks and soon as she does, someone came out of the flower shop in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>An African American woman came out of its doors. She stops not too far from the front door looking at them both. Her shock expression made her see things that only she could see.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><blockquote><p>
      <em>It was a woman, she had a worried expression on her face as she waters her plants. Kara walked slowly towards her and called her name. "Rose? Mom?" she said, her hand stretching towards the woman's shoulder, trying carefully to hold her. The woman turns.</em>
    </p></blockquote></div><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>The woman gasps and walked quickly towards Kara, hugging her tightly. Kara hugged back "I - Is there something wrong? What happened?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The woman breaths heavily, still holding onto her daughter. "I... I was just very worried about you. You never came home late like this. You'd always come home early because our house was far from your school. I'm sorry honey, I'm just very worried that he'll... he'll..." Rose started blanking out, remembering the horrors of the past events.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Then the last thing Kara has seen that night was the world going into a blur.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>
The next day came and Kara found herself in a room that smelt of a masculine fragrance. She opens her eyes and takes everything that she sees in the current room.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about the bed felt like clouds and a refreshing chill, the same as the navy blue blanket that covers her small form. She looks over the window and sees a flash of sunlight glow from the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Kara slowly sat up from the said bed and reached out to her head, attempting to massage it. Then as soon as she finally collects her thoughts and observes her surroundings in a better view, the doorknob clicks and turns. Her eyes went wide as she saw who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey, you're awake..." Was the first thing Connor has said when he came into the room, which is probably his room. Kara's eyes then traveled to the little table he held in his hands "... Good morning I guess?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara finds his eyes once again "O-Oh, Good morning..." She flashed him a seemingly nervous smile. Why was she so nervous? It's only him.</p><p> </p><p>Then in a split second, the memory of their first kiss came in mind, making her disregard her gaze at him and looked down at her merged shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>Connor slowly walked towards her and placed the tray in front of her, watching Kara as she moved her hand away from the tray to avoid hitting the items placed. The brunette could feel her heavy breathing, warm as they touched his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Connor shakes that information and moves a few inches away from her, though never leaving her side. Kara soon reached out for the spoon and fork, cutting the first almost bacon that he might have cooked.</p><p> </p><p>The young lieutenant then clears his throat "So, how are you feeling?" He asked, hoping for a reassuring answer.</p><p> </p><p>Kara gave him a quick glance and swallows the chewed food "I can manage. I'm really sorry you had to get me to your apartment at that time..." She paired for a while "it was also late."</p><p> </p><p>He let out a chuckle "No it's fine. Though, it <em>was</em> a hard time choosing between putting you back at your apartment or mine"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Then why your apartment?" She asks, not knowing where it would lead her.</p><p> </p><p>It took Connor a few moments to answer "Just so I could... Watch over you I guess..."</p><p> </p><p>And there, Kara's breath got caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't expecting this. No, she really wasn't. First, there was the kiss she gave him and how he had chased her when she had a disconnect. And now he was worried about her well being like she was his...</p><p> </p><p><em>'NO'</em>. Kara shook herself out of her mind palace, forcing herself to give a reply to Anderson as he looked like a puppy waiting for his food. Sitting like one too. Does he even notice?</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks... I guess. I could've handled myself, you know..." She starts to protest, wanting to change the atmosphere, denying the current one.</p><p> </p><p>He then shined her a toothy smile, the one she adored from the moment she laid eyes on it. A smile that made her heart pound, that made her feel it was so very familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying you're weak, Kara. As I said, I just... Wanted to protect you." She nods at his statement and doesn't move her hands to the food.</p><p> </p><p>And as if he'd noticed, he quickly stood "I'll just be outside, you're free to come out and leave the tray when you're done by the way..." And on that note, he leaves the room, the door left open.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles down to her food but it soon faded as his head reentered the room. "Oh, and North knew what happened so she brought you some clothes." He points to the extra clothes, folded on the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks at him "Thanks..." She watched as his lips turned into a thin line and nod at her words, ducking his head down (to possibly hide his tinted red cheeks and ears-) as he finally left her alone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she could breathe again.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for her to finish her breakfast. Kaa walked out of his room, tray in hand. She then saw Connor by the window in his little living room, talking to someone on the other side of the line. And once done he notices her and Kara hurried towards the kitchen sink, Connor hot on her trail.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey! I thought we agreed that you'd just leave the rest on the bed and I'd get it later?" He asks, the volume of his voice was above average. Though, Kara could feel a smile on his statement.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde did not stop moving from her current task "look, don't worry about it, it's the least I could do..!" She protests as she grabbed the used utensils and plates, placing them inside the sink.</p><p> </p><p>And before she could even open the water, he grabs her by the wrist, making her turn to look at him. And here, they were just inches away, their nose not too far from each other, their breathing could be felt against the other's skin.</p><p> </p><p>Kara attempts to limit her breathing. Or maybe she didn't have to. Who else could even breathe in a situation such as this? And not knowing how, she suddenly got pulled in his warm, chestnut eyes that were looking back at her with such... Admiration? She doesn't really know what he thinks about when he looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>Though, it frustrates her how familiar this feeling was. As if she's felt this before, for him. Her eyes fell on his slightly agape lips. And as fast as lightning, the memory about his kiss came running back, making her hide her face as she looks down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>As if he notices, he calls out to the blonde, her name escaping his lips almost like a whisper. Though she doesn't look up, only moving her hand away from his almost tightening grip and slides away from under him. Kara finally snatched the towel that was neatly folded near her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>I should've just left the dishes in the sink...'</em> The paramedic thinks to herself. And is it just her, or did she see him hesitating?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>They were outside again, walking in silence with the world as lively as it is. Whatever transpired in his kitchen, was never healthy to Kara at all as they didn't even speak a single word after his request to go outside once again.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours passed and they made their way to Detroit's hart plaza once again, sitting in front of Stargate. The sun's heat didn't even make them sweat as the chilly cold air of spring was stronger, also was the ice cream Connor seemed to have bought for them on the way to their current destination.</p><p> </p><p>Both held a small cup accompanied by a small recyclable spoon, with the brunette's desert favored with blueberry while hers was chocolate with a mix of cheese. And they sat there in silence, sitting like little children and watching the world drift by. Though to Kara, having Connor beside her only frustrated her thoughts more.</p><p> </p><p>The very first day Kara met him, she felt so familiar with him. She felt as if she didn't need to shy away from this man because he isn't what she feared he might be. She already knew what he was, just by her gut feeling. And it frustrates her as to how and why?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You just met him last week, Kara! Get a hold of yourself...'</em><br/>
<em>'Why are you even like this? This just a misunderstanding!'</em><br/>
<em>'Stop thinking about Tha dream you had a few days ago, that was just a dream..!'</em><br/>
<em>'right..?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her thought was at war, as if there were two different people inside of her, fighting for God knows what. Kara decided that it was enough and hesitantly turns to Connor, only to find him looking up to the blue skies with his almost empty little cup, holding it with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't say anything yet, she doesn't dare to ruin this sight of him. Calm and collected, mesmerized, and free. Yes, that's what he looked like right now. She could watch him like this for as long as she wanted to, though it was destined to end as he soon noticed her eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>He gave off a chuckle "What..?" he asks then smiles at her, though it did not reach his ears.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles back, sadly, hoping he might not notice "Nothing... You kinda looked like a little kid, you know. .."</p><p> </p><p>He heard her mock before he could even put the tiny spoon in his mouth "speak for yourself, like you don't look like a kid too, with you knees to your chest and all that"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't you really realize we're out on a cold-ass day, sitting on cold ass ground, eating cold-ass food? How come you're not shivering right now anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor shrugs "Guess I kinda like cold weathers like these..."</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles and murmured her reply, though he still heard it. And yet her smile never left her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"... And here I thought you like this too..."</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as he said those words, a picture, that seemed to be what she can only describe right now is a memory, came into her mind. The cold air picked up and she heard the trees sing with the cold wind.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The ride to the bus station was a bit far than expected. They got there in a few hours and now they stood in front of each other before Kara enters the respective bus </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"So... This is it, huh? May I see you at our reunion?" Kara asks as she smiles warmly at the man.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Why not? Everyone is there... who doesn't want to miss the chance... to see you again..." Connor smiles to himself and Kara noticed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It made her blush "Thank you, Connor..." Kara looks down to her feet but then, she suddenly raised her face towards Connor's cheek and pressed her lips on them.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Before he could even react, she was already on her way to the bus' door. Kara looks back at him with a smile, waved, and then finally enters the bus.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Kara's eyes shot wide and her hand found its way to her lips. She touched them, the of herself kissing him before all this... She didn't know this. She knew what she saw and it was him and she heard him say those words to her. He looked younger than now as well, though he didn't look as if he aged that much.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands began to shake and Connor notices, also watched as she formed a fist. His brows furrow and she looks up to her now "...Kara?" He calls out hoping to get a reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara, are you all-"</p><p> </p><p>"Connor..." She then cuts him off, though she wasn't looking at him but instead on the shallow ground, as if she'd bore holes in them. Connor doesn't speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Have... Have we met before?"</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>She had to ask, she doesn't have any choice. If she wants to know why she felt somewhat incomplete these past few years, she has to ask the very person she felt so much connection to. Kara wanted this, she wanted answers, and also maybe him.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor, I just really wanted to know if-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to say but I don't think we've met before..."</p><p> </p><p>And on that, her world froze. Was he serious about that? He didn't sound like he was messing around either though, his voice sounded so dead, or is it just in ease? Kara didn't know what to believe anymore. So was she really wrong all along? So he wasn't what she thought he was? The man in her dreams and memories? But that fragment of memory while they were in the bus station... What was the purpose of that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Was it all nothing..?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara felt her eyes heat up and water, her breathing shaky and uneasy, while her hands tremble. Her world was quiet again but then she felt his hand on her shoulder along with hearing him whisper words he thought would calm her. And thankfully they did. Now that she knew they were nothing before, she has to go back to zero.</p><p> </p><p>Go back to Daniel, go back to her normal life of helping people in need, helping her mother, and her apprentice with their <em>project</em>. Their meeting might have meant something before for her, but now, she felt as if it didn't. And maybe she's right.</p><p> </p><p>Kara began to notice how late it was and she began to stand up, got to the trash can, and threw her cup away. Though after, she starts to walk away from the brunette. He notices and also began to stand.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde could hear his footsteps tho she didn't look back. She needs Daniel now, and she never felt the need to be in his side like this before. Maybe he really was the one she needs, the person she needs to find answers from. Yes, it must be him...</p><p> </p><p>Kara felt a tight grip on her wrist, tighter than go he held her in the kitchen. She sharply looks back at him glaring, tears streaming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'No, you can't be crying. Not now.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kara, please, let me explain..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You don't have to...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, please listen to me, just one last time before you leave me..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I've heard enough from you..!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara yanks her hand off from his grip and continues to walk faster, though he still chases her, calling for her. She feels the urge to stop right there and just listen. But she was just so afraid of the truth, at least, what she thinks is the truth. And Kara didn't need that now, not when her heart is all over the place, not when she's this lost.</p><p> </p><p>She continues to walk in the crowd of people, hoping to get the lieutenant lost in the path. Kara looks around the crowd, also hoping to find a certain blonde 6'2 tall man. And thank God she did, though she quickly regrets her plans as from what she had witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Daniel was there though he had another woman holding his arm. A brunette, her hair was tired in a clean ponytail and she saw her laugh happily at whatever the man was saying. He held her close, so close as how he had held her before.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knew who she was, perfectly. That was Emma Phillips, a now 23-year-old lady that worked as a nurse in Daniel's side. She knew there was something odd about both of them when she was introduced to Emma but, she never expected this possibility.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're crying, Stern... Stop it'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't, she really is crying this time. It's been a while since she has, and it felt as if she's been holding on to these tears for a very long time. She's felt sad before, but not like this...</p><p> </p><p>Not this much sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns to leave the couple alone, not wanting to ruin another heart as of now that she's ruined her own. And once she has, the paramedic turns to see the brunette though he wasn't very far. And now that she really didn't know who to turn to anymore. She's asked North, Markus, and everyone in their little group of friends they call Jericho. But they haven't said anything that had felt connected in her hollow past. Or anything that would bring anything back.</p><p> </p><p>But there was this man. And all of a sudden, fragments of her memory would come, one by one, and day by day she's with him. And now might be the time to think that if they were nothing before, then they might be something now.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd of people got smaller on where they are, giving Connor the free chance to walk towards her with ease. While Kara stayed still, waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>He stops in front of her then soon notices the scene occurring from behind. "...I'm sorry-" Connor says first before he noticed how much tears had fallen from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara, please, tell me-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything else you have planned for us this evening?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor was struck with confusion. He watches as she attempts to wipe away her tears, though they never did stop from flowing. Oh, how fragile her heart was. But he has a question to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah, I planned on watching a movie back at my place since I don't really want to waste another buck of money..." He pauses, thinking for the right words to say "but, what said back at the Stargate-"</p><p> </p><p>Kara then walks pass him "it's getting late, I'll just stay with you for the night..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What?! But, what about-"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could even bring up what he had said back while they sat down in front of the Stargate monument back at the plaza, he was being dragged away from where they were.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You'll Never Know, p.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chap sorry T__T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>And the next thing he knew after she started dragging them to his house, he was sitting on his couch, watching what seems to be a romantic drama movie "Shape of Water". He must have been spacing out through some scenes because he might be seeing the near end of the movie.</p><p> </p><p>He looks over to Kara, who was sitting maybe a little too close to him. Though he wouldn't mind it, after all, this is what he wanted, and probably what she needed. Her head was rested on his shoulders while she cuddles with his pillow (and God knows he won't be washing that pillow case-).</p><p> </p><p>The movie ends with the creature and the woman in red embracing each other as they kissed underwater. And there the credits roll, soft music began to echo throughout his entire apartment. He listens to it until Kara drops her legs from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sigh "Well, that was beautiful, it was my first time watching it too..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor was left stunned "You've never heard of it? How come?" He asks her, he watched as her last miserable and despair colored face was now back to its normal calm one, though a hint of red in her eyes was still there.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up to the ceiling, thinking of an answer, and then looks back at him and said, "Work." Voice clear as day and calm as before. He nods to her answer.</p><p> </p><p>Connor for sure thought that she would have times like these with Daniel, judging by how long they've been together, unbothered. But now as she had said her answer, he really needs to rethink everything he has in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Connor finally takes note of the music playing in the background and looks back at the movie's credits. And then, an idea popped into his head.</p><p> </p><p>Connor began to stand and walk to the laptop connected to his TV, kneeling down to the device.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, what are you doing?" He heard Kara ask and felt her smiling as she said so.</p><p> </p><p>Connor then looks for the first seconds before the credits rolled for the song to repeat. Once found, It echoes in the room once again, Connor then began to stand and held out his hand to her.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at it, suddenly getting the idea "... Oh, no, Anderson, I do <em>not</em> want to dance right now."</p><p> </p><p>He let out a laugh "Come on before the song ends!" He says, awfully as he sounded like a child "It'll be fun. Trust me..." He slowly reaches out to hold her hand and help her rise to her full height and they position themselves for the dance.</p><p> </p><p>Kara took deep breathes and hesitantly puts both her hands on his chest, so very unsure of what to do. The blonde then feels his hand travel to her hips, hesitant as she was with him. Uncertain of what she's doing, Kara waits for him to take the lead, and so he does.</p><p> </p><p>The intro of the music plays and Connor starts to sway both of them, following the tempo of the song. Kara found a sense of peace as she listened to the song and feels the soft beating of his heart while her hands rest on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You'll never know just how much I miss you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Youll never knows just how much I care...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first verse of the song plays and Kara found it as if she may somehow relate to this song. The words might have hit a part of her that she couldn't fathom, though she continues to focus both on the song and him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if I tried...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I still couldn't hide my love for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor tries his hardest not to let her notice his reactions towards the lyrics of the song. He hasn't heard a song like this, oftentimes he would just listen to his father's collection of Heavy Metal.</p><p> </p><p>It goes the same with this film. He's seen it before he met even Kara back in their youth but he hasn't paid much attention to the music in this film.</p><p> </p><p>And now that this was happening, and how the song hints, his now secrets from this woman, he somehow felt that this moment was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You ought to know, for haven't I told you so</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A million or more times?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You went away and my heart went with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara couldn't point out what all this was. The movie, the song, this dance. She didn't know what this all meant at all.</p><p> </p><p>Though she could feel his hands trembling on her skin. Kara glances up at him and saw how afraid he was. But what frustrates her was that she didn't know why.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of how she couldn't do anything for him crept into her heart. She wanted to end whatever he was feeling, as to how he ended her tears with a simple act of being right there, beside her as he whispers lovingly words.</p><p> </p><p>And on that, she thinks of something...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I speak your name in my every prayer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor felt Kara move, resting her head on his chest. His breathing accelerated to the point where it was noticeable. She was too close to him and oh how unhealthy it was.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted this, for so long he did. But why was he afraid? Who was he afraid of? Connor then realizes what he's doing.</p><p> </p><p><em>If there is some other way to prove that I love you.</em><br/><em>I swear I don't</em> <em>know-how</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kara hears his heart beating rapidly fast now, also felt how warm he was. She could feel him, smell his scent. Though as unhealthy as it was, she doesn't mind it. He felt as if he needed someone, so she was there to do the job.</p><p> </p><p>Kara then soon feels his hand travel and gives her a not so tight embrace. She feels his lips touch her head and breathes her in, then soon starts to rub circles on her shoulder with his thumb. Kara then lets out a long breath that she noticed she's been holding for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You'll never know just how much I miss you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll never know just how much I care</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at it now, Connor notices that this was the first time he's ever held her this close. The day he knew she was going through something so tragic, all he ever wanted was to give her comfort and probably protect her from whatever caused her harm.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so helpless back then, but now, she was here, with him and in his arms. He could stay like this forever if it meant to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You said good-bye, no stars in the sky refuse to shine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take it from me, it's no fun to be alone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With moonlight and memories</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You went away and my heart went with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I speak your name in my every prayer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If there is some other way to prove that I love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I swear I don't know-how</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You'll never know if you don't know now...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The credits music finally ends. Connor hesitantly gives Kara enough space for her to look up at him. Once again, he was lost in those eyes, more breathtaking than the blue skies itself. And he thanked God for not making this just a dream, or for he might have done something he might regret.</p><p> </p><p>Here in this small space, a woman stood before him, her hands on his chest still, unmoving though they tremble. Her eyes searching for something he couldn't quite pinpoint.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes then traveled down to her lips, the feeling never left him that it kept him up at night, thinking of another time where he'll feel them again.</p><p> </p><p>But, it seems as if this was that another time he wished would come. Though too soon, he didn't mind. For both might have wanted and waited for the same thing, and that what they felt were mutual.</p><p> </p><p>Connor noticed himself lean down, inching towards her as his hands travel to her neck. He can feel her trembling so he stops for a while, took a moment to look at her face and says;</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Kara... It's just me..."</p><p> </p><p>She looks up from her hands to him, a little stunned and a little red. She gave him a small nod and also inches herself to him.</p><p> </p><p>And there, he felt her lips on his once again, while the atmosphere around them grew warm and cold all at the same time as their bodies made contact.</p><p> </p><p>Both felt the world shift and once again they were inside their own world for now.</p><p> </p><p>As Kara savored every inch of what he was giving her, the paramedic was surprised by his sudden actions of living her up from the ground, carrying her in his arms with ease, as if she was as light as a mere pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What are you doing..?" She asked, holding him tight as if her life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>She heard him chuckle in a low tone if his voice "It would be uncomfortable to do such things in the living room don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes changed. Before they would look at her as if she was a God herself, but now, in this atmosphere, he looked at her like he was a predator and she was his prey. His eyes alone sent shivers down her spine, her core heating up.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at Kara as he felt her shiver "Now, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked by did not leave anytime for Kara to talk, as he continues to walk towards the door of his room and closes it.</p><p> </p><p>And once inside, he gently drops her on the sheets, continuing to taste her and get themselves busy throughout the night.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>To be Continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hella know nothing about writing smut XDD</p><p>Song:<br/>You'll Never Know - Rennee Fleming<br/>(Shape of Water 2017)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Escape from the Depths of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looooong second to the last Chapter TvT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Michigan, Detroit - 7: 07 a.m</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Friday,</b>
</p><p>The air was both cold and warm as it entered the window while the sun shined its way inside. The wind blew smoothly as the white curtains danced with it. The sheets felt like clouds as her bare skin made contact with them but, there was this warmth on her chest that she could never avoid.</p><p> </p><p>Kara's eyes slowly open from the rays of that shined inside the apartment from the two open windows that were half-covered by the curtains that are being flown by the wind.</p><p> </p><p>The female paramedic attempts to sit up but is unable to by the weight of someone that's easily pulling her down. She looks down and could already smell the fragrance of his warm brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>Connor Anderson, the second young lieutenant, has his arms wrapped around her torso while his head rests on her chest like a child with its favorite pillow. She silently giggles at this sight. And soon enough, he flutters his eyes open and looks up at her face, not moving his position.</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles "I'm sorry I woke you up..." She said as she began to brush his hair with her hands. And from the looks of it, he was about to sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>"You better be sorry... You were going to... leave me behind again..." the man spoke in a low and visible sleepy voice, the scene just made Kara love this man more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Again?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Love? Does feel those strong feelings for this man? Also, isn't it too soon for her to be feeling this? She's only met him that Saturday morning, and comparing it to how she met with Daniel, it was way too different. To tell herself the truth, she did feel something for him, however, this was stronger. Connor Anderson, the young lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department, has captured her heart indeed and became his just last night. Kara smiled at the thought. And as she did, he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Though she didn't mind. She wanted to let him see... how happy he's made her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, what's this? I thought you were going to leave the bed? And also, why?" he asked once again now in this unfamiliar teasing tone that she never expected to come out of this cinnamon roll. it made her laugh, and it made her whole messy world back in its peace.</p><p> </p><p>She hummed "I remember I have a shift today. And, I'm never late to arrive at my work, <em>darling</em>." once she said what she thinks she said, Connor's grin grew bigger.</p><p>The brunette began to emerge from his previous position and settled on top of her, looking down at his prey like a hawk. Kara could only lock her eyes on his, in attempts to live after whatever is happening at that moment. She waited patiently for him to speak once again, knowing damn well he'll make her say it again.</p><p> </p><p>"I seem to have heard the music just now, have you heard it too?" he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed, knowing where the situation was going "Connor, please, I'll be late for work and this is not my apartment, mind you..."</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon," Connor then lays his whole body on top of hers "just one more time?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, admiring his current expression. A puppy begging for attention. Kara begins to comb his hair once again, gently as she doesn't want to hurt him in any way she'd sure regret.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>This feeling, have you noticed? It's familiar'</em></p><p> </p><p>She pushed whoever's voice it was inside her head and forced herself to smile at the man that has owned her heart. And whoever's voice it was, it sounded like hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling," she started and his expression suddenly shifts, as if he had been pulled out of his mind palace "I know you need me right now but, there are also people who need me out there, so if you don't mind, please move away for a second."</p><p> </p><p>She waited for him to say something or to do anything at that moment. But all he did was look into her eyes as if searching for something, she could feel his gaze digging deep inside her own and she felt it.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for him to suddenly hide his face in his hands, leaving Kara stunned at his actions. He let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You... You got me" He nearly whispered, though she heard him clear as day. "... I'll get out of your way for now..."</p><p> </p><p>His words were heard and she knew what they sounded like. And as soon as she noticed, she felt the same heat rising from her cheek to her ears. He began to roll at the other side of the bed to give her way to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"... Thank you" was the only phrase that got out of her mouth as she began to sit up and move away from her adorable weakness. Kara then notice how her both was still bare from what transpired last night and looks for her undergarments, but then another idea struck her mind.</p><p> </p><p>The paramedic looks back at her lieutenant, checking if he was still awake or has drifted back to sleep. And thankfully he was asleep. So Kara began to search for his one of his shirt that was scattered on the floor with her own. She began wearing the said shirt and noticed how it was two times bigger as she wore it.</p><p> </p><p>His smell was attached to the shirt and it felt nice on how they easily fitted her small form. She hugged herself for a while and finally makes her way outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once out, she makes her way to the bathroom and washes her faces before she got to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly walks into the said area of the apartment. She observes the home as she twirled in one spot. Kara began to clean a small mess they made on the coffee table last night as they watched a movie then fixed some papers on the drawers by the window.</p><p> </p><p>She sees his files on upcoming and cases that he has to solve while somewhere marked done. A who was involved with a substance called "Red Ice", Teenagers and adults that went missing was already solved, illegal gambling, and lastly was an eight-year-old case involving an accident that happened on the Canadian border.</p><p> </p><p>The last file piqued her interest however she did not linger for too long knowing the file was none of her concern so she only aligns all files and began to put them in the drawer. Though as she opened the drawer, she heard a sound of what seems to be glass bumping into the wood of the drawer.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks back at the room to check on Connor, making sure he didn't hear what she heard, and proceeded to open the drawer, leaving the files on top of the furniture already fixed.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly faked out the broken frame and observes it. Kara saw everyone in there wearing what she assumes is their graduation robes. North on Markus' left side followed by Chloe. Then on the right side was Connor followed by Rupert, Simon, then Josh. The people sitting on the grass were unknown to her except Echo and Ripple; a blonde man with a full expression on his face on the left, a redhead on the right, while a big, strong African American man sat in the middle of both Echo and her beloved.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, it made her happy knowing that they seem to know each other before she came into their lives.</p><p> </p><p>The picture was normal at first until she scanned more of it and her eyes landed on the person in the middle of Connor and Markus.</p><p> </p><p>A blonde-haired woman, her hair cut into a pixie. And it looked like...</p><p> </p><p>"It's...me..."</p><p> </p><p>Kara suddenly and out of habit looked over to the files stacked on top of the drawer. Then a flash came running back into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"I see, I'll leave you both here for a while. Oh, and Connor?" she said, as she stopped walking away from the graduated students.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Can you please give Kara a ride to the bus station later in the evening? If you didn't know, she'll be working in Canada because it's near her workplace, won't you Kara? Anyway, thank you in advance" Rose then finally walked away.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Connor looked over to Kara and was going to ask something until all their friends went over to them and called for a group picture. The group then made them separate, the gap between them increased by the number of friends that came in between them.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Connor and Kara just smiled for the photo like how their friends did in every picture they had on that day until they took a photo where both were near each other and Kara were in the middle. After all those pictures all of them enjoy the rest of the day.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>--------------------</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kara sat on the bus, still processing what she had done to Connor just before leaving Detroit's borders. Yet she smiles, very happy to see him in a proper attire just for her to see that she had changed his heart.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kara then opens her phone, preparing to listen to her music collection or the radio. Before she could even realize why a woman suddenly screamed.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She looked out her window and saw a truck rushing towards the bus from the left. Kara's eyes, wide open. The only thing she had on her mind when the truck hit the bus was Connor's confession, his words that she rejected and that almost crossed her mind.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>'<em>Kara, you made me realize that this world has more beautiful things that I haven't seen yet...</em><br/><em>Thanks to you, I didn't felt alone, thanks to you, I found that missing piece that my heart needed all these years...</em><em>'</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>'So... what I wanted you to know was that I... I love you, Kara. And will you... Walk beside me on this journey?'</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Kara felt her eyes began to water from what she had seen. Every one of her memories we're all coming back at once, just by one picture and a new report hat was also a criminal investigation.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing became heavier, her body trembles from what she had felt. A life she thought was gone, thought that it wasn't hers, thinking it was all both a dream and a nightmare in one sleep. Knowing it now, it wasn't what she thought it was.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happened, it was all real.</p><p> </p><p>That was her and before. Not in Canada, not alone.</p><p> </p><p>She had friends... A family... A lover.</p><p> </p><p>"... My name is..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kara?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara did not dare look behind her for she now truly knew who she was. This man, hugging her from behind, knew exactly who she was and kept it from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why did he..?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kara? Is there something wrong?" He asked, visibly troubled.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what was keeping her until he heard her take a sharp breath. Connor then began to turn her around to look at him however she pushed him halfway in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Even as Kara's head was down, he could still make up the fact that she was crying by the looks of her chest, rising and falling in a long time and her visible breathing heavy breathing. Making Connor more concerned until he saw his neatly stacked files and a fallen picture frame with a few glasses attached. And there he knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Why..." She started and Connor's eyes left the picture frame on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me... Why didn't you tell me the reason for their lives were at stake?"</p><p> </p><p>Kara asked in a shaky voice. Connor couldn't put his feelings to words, couldn't explain why he didn't make any moves.</p><p> </p><p>"... Why did you try to find me?"</p><p> </p><p>That certain question struck him. He knew she'd mention something of a sort although he didn't predict it to be too soon. This was what he hated to hear from her. He did try though, not enough.</p><p> </p><p>Everywhere he looked at and observed always led him to a dead end. He couldn't do anything but rot with the false fact of her being dead. And as happy as he was to see her now, she made realized how he's not done enough. But...</p><p> </p><p>"What? Kara, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"But you had every chance of telling me..."</p><p> </p><p>She was right again. Though there was always a reason.</p><p> </p><p>"But you didn't because someone would pay the price... to keep my identity a secret... Is that it? That was why you couldn't find me..?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor could only nod. Kara nods at him as well though she still shed tears. She covered her face and cried inside them. Connor wanted to go near her, let her know it isn't her fault though, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do so and stood there, his hands held in tight fists, heart-pounding inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for her to stand and walk back inside his room to gather her belongings.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed her until the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm leaving, I'm sorry for causing you this mess." Kara quickly removed his shirt and dressed herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Once done, she makes her way down to the front door but was stopped as Connor grabbed her by the arm. Connor spun her around to look at him though with a little of her fighting back, he still had her to look at him. He saw what she looked like, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bit her lip from keeping her words.</p><p> </p><p>"You know it wasn't your fault right? Why are you suddenly like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know that! Simon and Daniel's blood would be my hands if they died because I lived from that accident..."</p><p> </p><p>"Please just..." He paused as he struggles to look for the right words to say "Don't blame yourself, it's not just your burden to bear..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Yes, it is, and you can't tell me otherwise. If it wasn't for me you would've moved on and started a new life..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kara..." Once again, he attempted to call her to possibly pull her out of that dark part of her that was full of despair. Though she continued her terms that were full of grief and regret.</p><p> </p><p>"If it wasn't for me... You would've been happier... if only..."</p><p> </p><p>And there, Connor couldn't take the pain she was showing him. The man then begins to bring her closer, giving her a tight embrace. Kara on the other hand gives off her every muscle to set herself free from his grasp, though she did not succeed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara tries to hit him, perhaps to get a reaction from him, to get him to flee away from her and leave her to rot with all the things she's done. Though, he didn't leave her behind. He stayed and stood his ground, still providing the warmth that she believed she did not deserve. While he thought of the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Connor waits for her to stop moving, to stop pushing him farther away from herself. He didn't want to get separated away from her, not now when she has remembered. Kara finally stops and cries in his chest, letting every despair she had inside her heart, while he kindly comforts her.</p><p> </p><p>"... Kara..?" He calls out to her as her breathing became stable once more.</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn't fully look up at him, although it was a sign that she was indeed listening. He recognizes her current fragile state. It was the same as he had seen her from before, and he looked back at it now, he surely didn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>Connor takes a moment to look for the right words "Please, tell me everything that Amanda Stern has taught you..." He heard himself beg with agony alongside it.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but, what if someone gets hurt? It'd be all on you..! Or me because I told you..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor brought her closer and kissed the top of her head before he made a foolish promise.</p><p> </p><p>"No one will get hurt... I'll make sure of it.."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Collin steps inside the police station and went straight to his desk, slouched down on his chair as his hand reached up to his forehead. His last case was a mess and he was still thinking of what he'd seen in Cyberlife's tower.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Android is to replace all workers in the future to make life easier... What a fucking joke'</em> he spoke to himself, thinking that no one was seated on the other side of his desk.</p><p> </p><p>And obviously, he thought wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He sprung up from his chair as he was now seeing his brother, sipping his coffee from his dark gray mug as he looked deep in thought for a split second until he also notices him. They both stared at each other, knowing damn well the officers were also staring until Captain Jeffrey Fowler shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"All of you, get back to work! DPD isn't a classroom for playing staring contests at!"</p><p> </p><p>All officers, and surprisingly the people who were there, stopped looking while the officers got back to work. Collin slowly sits down, never leaving his eyes from his brother that seemed to look over noted and nervous at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother? Is everything all right?" Connor asked, in his good normal tone, surprising him and... Making him happy.</p><p> </p><p>Collin shakes his head "N-No... No, it's nothing. It's just that the atmosphere around you suddenly shifted..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor's eyes then suddenly went wide and slowly shifted his gaze back to his monitor. And whatever that was, Collin wouldn't dare ruin his moment. It was quiet for a while until Connor spoke once again.</p><p> </p><p>"So, brother..." He called out to him. Collin then sets his mug down his table, observing his actions "What are our businesses with Amanda Stern? Why were we called to go there back then?"</p><p> </p><p>The detective didn't seem to mind the question, hearing as it was normal for him to ask such things, he fixed himself and spoke "We were assigned a mission tomorrow, to guard the party held in Cyberlife tower."</p><p> </p><p>"But... Why us all of a sudden?" Connor asked confusion and rage almost seen in his features.</p><p> </p><p>The detective shrugged "You're as clueless as me, however, if it means something might happen inside if we were gone, then it'd be better to just go on with it..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor nods at his brother's words and starts to type away on his keyboard as they spent both half their Fridays in front of a monitor or solving a case somewhere in Detroit. It was then that nightfall came that they all had to prepare for this very moment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Michigan, Detroit - 09: 20 pm</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Friday</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette fetches his white polo shirt inside his closet and carefully wears and buttons up. Then he opens a drawer full of his collection of neckties, fished one out, and went over to his full-body mirror to adjust it. It didn't take long for him to find out he had difficulty doing so. After a while, he gives up trying and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he nervous? This was only just a party, a party to celebrate a new opening of a project. "The Future" is what they called it. He's only there to guard the vicinity just so nothing happens and it'd be reported immediately.</p><p> </p><p>But what if something did happen? How would he solve that? He has to make sure everything will go as planned and arrest the mastermind of all the things that's been happening in Detroit.</p><p> </p><p>Connor must have been taking deep breaths as he looked at himself in the mirror for a while now that it lasted until Kara noticed his state of form. She placed a palm on his back, soothing him as she whispered calming words at him. And as expected, she made him feel steady once again with just her soothing voice and words. He slowly turns to look at her and was greeted with a beautiful royal blue dress that complimented the shape of her body. he took every inch of this moment, swearing an oath to never forget what she looked like. He smiles suddenly and Kara notices.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles "What is it now, lieutenant?" asked the woman in blue with a smile plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Connor's smile widens and he was also sure his feelings grew more. Amidst all the things that had happened to her and this world, she still has the power to smile. That is his reason for loving this woman. Connor brought his hand on her cheek and drew small soothing circles, while he let himself know that she was real and right in front of him, looking like the angel that she is.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing... I'm just happy to see you again." He said his reply in almost like a whisper that he'd only want her to know.</p><p> </p><p>Kara's eyes waters "You have the guts to make me cry, don't you?" she says as she reaches for his tie and fixes it. And even though she breaks their lovely embrace, Connor did not her go as he chased after her and proceed to hug her from behind.</p><p> </p><p>They continue this little moment until it was time to leave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Michigan, Detroit - 10: 15 pm</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Friday, Cyberlife Tower</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The glass doors of the Cyberlife tower were open to everyone that was invited to the celebration. They were escorted to a grand hall located at the 31st level of the tower. Once he entered the room with Kara, it was expected that the room wasn't even half full of the richest businessmen and women inside. Some Connor knew while he assumed others weren't from Detroit. And it didn't take him long to find his friends. Markus, North, and the others joined in a big circle and sadly, Rupert was on guard duty beside the other officers. Though he saw his friend and both men exchanged waves. And as weird as it is, Daniel was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was all going well until a woman, unknown to the group, interrupted their longed reunion by simply getting North's attention. Though such a simple thing alerted all of them, turning their focus on this woman with her hair held in a neat ponytail, and a portion of it hanged at the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt," she started and looked for a certain someone in the group "May I excuse Kara Stern for awhile? Madame Amanda Stern asks of her presence." She finishes by the time she finds Kara beside Connor.</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks shocked at first but her face suddenly morphed into a confident one, that it almost masked her nervousness. Connor turns to her at the same she hands her glass to his free hand also saying "Hold on to this until I get back."</p><p> </p><p>And before she was far enough from the group, Connor reaches for her arm, carefully not to hurt her in any way imaginable. She softly turns to him, silent as to let him speak. He takes three intakes of air before he started to beg.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, don't do this. We still don't know what the woman is plotting..." Connor then feels a warm hand on his cheek. He leans in for more and looks down to the pearl shallow floor. How did it come to this? How did this woman simply make him beg with all his heart put into those words in such a moment? And he was so sure the at the thing he heard from her before she lets go was...</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back, I'll make sure of it"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The woman then began leading Kara to one side of the grand hall and the paramedic immediately sees Amanda talking to a few people around her. Once she has been seen walking towards the group, Amanda excuses herself from them and they respectfully left and wandered off. The woman beside Kara takes her to leave. Now it was only the both of them, inches away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>"My dear," Amanda began to call out "I have something to tell you..." She says as she gestures for her to move towards her and Kara obliged.</p><p> </p><p>Now they stood side by side in silence before Amanda breaks it once again.</p><p> </p><p>"You and Anderson's second-born seem to be... Getting along we'll as I've observed..." Amanda spoke, her voice both sounded surprised and with a hint of suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Kara held her hands as they were trembling "Yes, I guess you could say it like that..."</p><p> </p><p>Both women were silent after their little chat. Kara, who was still clueless about why this woman has excused her, was having second thoughts in asking about her purpose of being there and having to say what she wants to say to this woman. Though she didn't want anything to happen to her friends and might have the idea of why she was called. So, the first one to speak was Kara, thinking it would be wise to say it now. To free herself from the woman's grasp, from her control.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looks at her while Amanda's gaze remained ahead "I... Whatever you're planning, I'm afraid I wouldn't approve of it... nor would I want to be part of it." she stated, loud enough that she was sure this woman would hear.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda gave a cold chuckle, sending chills to Kara's spine "Yes, I've known." she paused and took her time to look her straight in the eyes "But did you think I'd let you go that easily?" she gave Kara a wicked smirk and Kara's breathing became unsteady.</p><p> </p><p>"What... what are you saying..?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've betrayed my trust. You'll have to be punished for what you've done..." after Amana spoke, Kara immediately regrets her decision. And even though she knew this would turn out the way she'd expected, it is her only chance to be the one to help her friends. They've been through so much pain because of her, now it's her turn.</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't mind if you were to disagree in joining my plans for the future of our people, for I have a version of you that will..." Kara then hears Amanda snap her fingers loud enough for the two men in black suit vests, with seeming identical faces and a ring that glows blue by the side of her heads, heard her signal, and started to grab her by the arms.</p><p> </p><p>The situation made her more frightened "What are you planning..?"</p><p> </p><p>" You know too much information about the Cyberlife Androids. And even though you'd state that by the time you regained your memory it'd vanish, I still don't trust you. I'm just disposing of the evidence I don't want anyone getting their hands on..."</p><p> </p><p>"...What is going to happen to me?" Kara asked and Amanda simply turns her back on her.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kara manages to call ou to the woman, her mouth was silenced by a cloth with a peculiar smell that made her eyes slowly drop. The world turned into a blur and not long after turned black, and she knew now that she has drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing in her mind was for Connor to be safe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Connor waited for Kara to return with Markus and his group of friends now moved to one of the food sections in the room. Connor has placed her drink down the said table and started to have little conversations and answers from hid friends by the passing minute when the blonde woman went missing. Connor then smells something almost horrible. the others have noticed this as well and were about to ask until the soothing music stopped to play and the sounds of a mic being adjusted and were heard by all speakers. The big monitor, where Cyberlife's logo was previously projected, now shows the face of Amanda Stern, full of confidence and visible rage.</p><p> </p><p>"To all our guests at tonight's celebration, I am truly sorry to disturb you all by this major announcement."</p><p> </p><p>She paused with her sentence and the majority of the people inside the room were feeling almost over the edge. Connor and his group remained calm and waited for the wicked woman to continue her announcement...</p><p> </p><p>"There has been a fire going from the storage room of this very building. The officers that reside in that vicinity will be your guide out. Please remain calm until you are out of the building..."</p><p> </p><p>All eyes go wide and the officers put everyone in groups to hopefully fill up the Elevator with the right amount of people. Connor and Jericho are what they called their group of friends, were grouped as their number was not too big and not too small. Though this wasn't their major problem. It was Daniel and Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Before the announcement, Simon had mentioned that Daniel had excused himself from the group and went to the bathroom with no one with him to come. And after that, he was never seen out of the said room. They were left to think that he had a bad stomach ache from the served food, or simply left the venue. But if he did, he would've called one of them, mainly being Simon. But nothing came.</p><p> </p><p>And Kara. She hasn't come back from her little chat with Amanda. She said nothing would happen to her, that she would make sure of it. But now she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and Mr. Anderson," Amanda calls out from the monitor that hanged on the wall. Connor looks at her face through the screen, feeling the same gaze returned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck trying to save your... loved ones." After that, the screen withdrew back to the Cyberlife logo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Daniel to finally open his eyes. Once they've adjusted on their own, the blonde looked around his surroundings. The room was filled with barrels of what seems to be the oil carried in the boats leaving and entering Detroit's shores, all connected to one control panel on top of the barrel nearest to him. Then beside it, an active walkie-talkie.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?? Is Anyone on the other side?" Daniel desperately calls out, hoping to get an answer. The room he's in was getting hotter by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"... Daniel?" The blonde man felt so relieved, the air that he might have been holding was let out by a sigh. His eyes began to water. Then his thoughts concluded who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara?! Wh-Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure ... Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Daniel was suddenly taken aback by her words. They sounded like it was really and truly here, all from the bottom of her heart and even though it was, it still sounded off. As if she'd gathered all her might just to cover her sorrow in their current situation.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel let out a chuckle, amidst their situation "I'm supposed to be the one to ask that question..." He spoke through the talkie and heard her chuckle as well. And judging by how she acted now, he knew who he was talking to.</p><p> </p><p>"Kara Chapman, was it?" He paused for a while, awaiting her response.</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah"</p><p> </p><p>"...Nice to meet you..."</p><p> </p><p>"... You too, Daniel Lambert."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was now at the entrance guided by officers and was almost out of the building. Once out, Connor stops before he got out of the glass double doors. Markus notices and also stopped. Both men stood there, while one was in turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor? What's wrong?" Markus spoke and he inches his way towards the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I can't leave them..." He paused looking for the right words to say "I have to save them both..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus understood right away and smiled at the man that stood in front of him. Thought, he knew how much he loved and appreciated those people, but he doesn't have to do it alone again. Not this time.</p><p> </p><p>Markus them felt a palm on his shoulder. He looks behind him and was shocked to see who it was, so was Connor. The man then states...</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do it alone this time. It's my role"</p><p> </p><p>These three men all shared a look and then, it has begun. Connor nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, here's how we'll both do it..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"A-Are the restraints too tight?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel..."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything you can use to get them off?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please just... listen..."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there any other way out of your room-"</p><p> </p><p>"DANIEL, STOP!"</p><p> </p><p>Kara's shout was loud and clear. Even though Daniel was taken aback by her words, he had no other choice but to do what she says. The man started to think of other ways for his escape and where to find her until a singular beep sound echoed throughout both rooms. Daniel looks up from the ground and his eyes traveled to the walkie-talkie or the object beside it to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>A bomb, set in a fifteen minutes timer.</p><p> </p><p>Once Daniel has seen it, he didn't know what to do next. He called out to Kara once again, though this time he didn't let her respond. After her name, what he thinks are soothing and comforting words, came running out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He stated that someone will come and save them, that someone might leave him to save her and it'd be alright. He didn't know what Kara was feeling or was she crying on the other side but he didn't stop. Then she started to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean for things to end up this way..." She said to him, then a sharp breath came after.</p><p> </p><p>"I put everyone in danger... In hardship... I shouldn't have lived that day..."</p><p> </p><p>"NO! Don't talk like that, Kara! You're with more than you could ever imagine! I..."</p><p> </p><p>He paused, this wasn't the right time. He already knows who this is.</p><p> </p><p>"... Connor, the others, and me... We love you, Kara! Don't lose hope!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence between the two where the only thing heard was the beeping of the timer. He waited desperately for her to answer him back. His eyes began to water and his heart pounds rapidly inside his chest. He ducks his head down, not minding the tight role around both of his wrists and waste.</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel..." He hears Kara call out and he quickly looks up and his eyes glued to the telephone.</p><p> </p><p>"... If you survive this, I just want you to know that I-"</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was cut out from the walkie and Daniel began to panic. He shouts her name over and over again though it didn't make much of a difference to Kara it did with how he was found.</p><p> </p><p>He hears quick foots steps and a hand on his restrains. Daniel looks behind him and was too shocked to see who it was. A familiar color of brown wood came into view. This wasn't right. Why was he here and not to Kara? Why him first?</p><p> </p><p>"CONNOR?! What... WHERE'S KARA?!"</p><p> </p><p>Though he asked, the brunette did not answer and continued to quickly free him from the ropes. Daniel called out again but by the time he had taken off his restraints, he quickly grabs Daniel by the arm and dragged him out of then said room. And every minute it was getting hotter.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel fought his way out of his grip, though the man had this inhumane strength he couldn't describe. Why was Connor all set on saving him than Kara? Did"the loves her so much that he would do everything with all his might to save her? The thought lingered in his head. He looked at the back of the young lieutenant who was seemingly avoiding his gaze and looked back at the room he was held, hostage. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why me..?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both of them struggled to keep the other on the same page as them until they heard something exploded from the room Daniel was previously in. And thanks to that occurrence it didn't take long for Daniel to be running with this man in the elevator and out of the building, just in time as the building bursts into flames. Both were still not too far from the explosion, so both were pushed out front, landing face-first on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel heard his friends rushing and shifting of feet on the ground coming their way. He rolled and laid down on his back, facing the heavens. He felt relieved to be having another chance with the world once again. To go and tell Emma the truth, to apologize to his friends, to apologize to Kara...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Kara!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Daniel soon used all his strength to stand up and face his rescuer who was supposed to rescue someone more important in his life. It was a lot of pain but it didn't take long for him to grab him by the suit jacket and lift him from where he sat on the ground. Everyone did not try to stop him, which was a surprise. He looked at them all, holding their laughter amidst what had happened in the building.</p><p> </p><p>Though that didn't matter now. Daniel faced his rescuer and finally understood the reason behind their reactions.</p><p> </p><p>"Put me down, Mr. Lambert." Collin commanded while being held by his jacket but his feet were still touching the shallow ground, the man was too tall for Daniel to lift.</p><p> </p><p>Collin Anderson, DPD's famous young detective. His cold gray eyes staring right back at him with unknown emotion that Daniel's blood fell cold. He finally lets go of the man, still with a shocked and confused look. He looks around and Markus appeared from his crowd of friends and came towards him, once having a relieved look, now morphed into a worried one.</p><p> </p><p>"Daniel? Is everything alright?" asked Markus, reaching for his shoulder and placing his hand on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Where... Where's Kara... is she alright?" Daniel asked, breathless from all the running in the halls, looking for a safe elevator with Connor's look-a-like-except-the-eyes-and-height brother.</p><p> </p><p>To this Markus smiled and Daniel's brow rose in question.</p><p> </p><p>Markus then pointed to a certain direction "They're right over there..."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel finally notices the ambulance, also noticing that It was from Kara's department. He walked his way to the back while Markus followed from behind. While he wasn't that far from the back doors of the vehicle, he took his steps slowly, hesitant to see what was inside. And he got there and saw them, the air he has been holding for a long time was now out.</p><p> </p><p>To his relief, both of them were safe. Connor was sound asleep as he held Kara in his arms, her tears still visible on her cheeks as she too held him tight, as if her life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note:<br/>The next chapter is the last one and this Fanfic will be marked as complete!!!</p><p>Thank you for giving time to read and giving votes for this Connara Fanfiction! Sorry if this chapter took too long to finish. I had a lot of things in mind and I suddenly got sidetracked by other activities and ships. </p><p>But now, this day has come, where the first human AU love story of Kara and Connor will finally meet its end ovo.</p><p>sad I know BUT WORRY NOT for I have like three Connara fanfics lined up at my drafts XDD</p><p>Idk if I'll make the next one would be short but we'll just wait and see.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr bcs I mainly post more Connara there and also about the new Fanfic<br/>Tumblr: katakana-nikoru</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anyway, the question is...<br/>are ya'll ready? 😏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Spring ( E N D )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor part ways with brother as soon as they finally were on the floor both hostages were trapped in. He ran through his hallway and into another large room that almost looked like it was built from pearls. The room is white, though the most chilling sight was all the barrels, leaking, and the timer on top of one of them.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly scans the room for a certain woman he needs to be looking for and finds her, tide onto a chair, wither hands behind her back. But standing in front of her was the android that was made to look like Kara.</p><p> </p><p>She wore the same royal blue dress, while her long light brown hair falls to her shoulders. She stood in front of Kara, looking at her with lifeless eyes. It didn't take long for the android to notice Connor standing there, watching the reoccurring scene happening in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you here to save her..?" Asked the android with the same voice as Kara only that it was monotone.</p><p> </p><p>Connor then takes note of the time in the timer and rushes towards Kara who was unconscious, her head ducked down. He checked for any breathing and he swore he almost cried when she was still alright. He then began to work with her restraints but almost forgot there was still an android standing in front of them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Please..." Connor began to plead and it somehow triggered something inside the android.</p><p> </p><p>"... help me save her..."</p><p> </p><p>The android's hands formed into fists and slowly looked down to the ground. But Connor told himself he couldn't wait for its answer and continued to work with the ropes. But in the middle of his struggle, the android came to his rescue and freed Kara with grace. Connor catches Kara and she finally opens her eyes. She coughs out the inhaled scent of gasoline.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't go with you..." the android then spoke out. Connor helps Kara stand then hears its words, leaving him in great shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not..?" he waited for the machine to speak. "Don't you want to be free?" But then, its next action left Connor stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"She already has..." The android then walks to Kara and holds one of her free hand.</p><p> </p><p>"She made me feel free... she made me feel alive"</p><p> </p><p>Connor watches the android help them out of the room and lock herself inside. She looks back at them both and smiles while a tear fall from her eye, the ring located on her forehead began spinning, glowing from blue to yellow, to bright red.</p><p> </p><p>" Please take good care of her... "</p><p> </p><p>The Android then closes her eyes and never moved an inch while the smile lingered. And there Connor knew what it did to itself.</p><p> </p><p>"A Self Shutdown..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Connor finally opens his eyes and weakly scanned the room. First, they landed on the sunflowers put neatly inside a glass vase. Then ventured down to the woman who had her head ducked down inside her arms, her hair neatly pulled into a small tail. He then smiles at the sight of a sleeping Kara by his side while she held his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He began to remove his hand from hers and carefully pats her head "I was so scared of losing you..." he whispered, in attempts to not wake her up.</p><p> </p><p>However, she soon woke up and looks at him with a shocked and relieved expression. Tears began to flow from her eyes. Kara then throws herself at him and gave him an embrace, caring less about the aches both of them are having after the event last night.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same with him. He brought her closer, also embracing her tighter as if his life depended on it as he lets his tears stream down his face. She was here and she was safe. She was safe and very much alive.</p><p> </p><p>Kara began planting multiple kisses on his face, showing how thankful she was for him simply being alive, for his rescue, and his love. She cried out loud that her friends came running inside the current room Connor was placed.</p><p> </p><p>North, being the closest, was planning to rush to Kara and comfort her, though after seeing the scene in front of her, and like everyone else, rushed towards the two to give them a mess group hug. And no matter how much the needles in Connor's backhand ache, he didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>The Jericho group spent their afternoon chatting as if they were in their teens again, talking about things that they'd do once Connor was out of the hospital, how they'd plan his possible wedding in the coming future with the woman they highly respected.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for them to leave and give the two some time alone, to talk as themselves like before. And they were grateful for their actions for they finally he the chance to explain their actions, their true feelings, and what they've done this past couple of years apart. A thought then came to Connor, making him feel a little blue. Kara then notices.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it..?" She asks him, her hand still holding his, she tightens her grip to know she was begging to know.</p><p> </p><p>Connor lets out a sigh "What about you and Daniel? What happens now?" The question left Kara stunned and she once again shined her best smile. Connor felt confused.</p><p> </p><p>"While you were asleep for a few days, in one of those days, he came up to me to talk about our sudden 'relationship'..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor stayed quiet, no wanting to seem persistent about the topic.and even though Kara could see he wanted to know, she didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>"He told me about his situation and the truth. He also apologized and I forgave him..."</p><p> </p><p>"... Is there anything else that happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence bathed the room while the paramedic looks for the right words to say to the man that did so much to keep her alive.</p><p> </p><p>"He also told me that we should take care of each other, have each others' backs to keep the relationship strong." Kara ended with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Connor chuckles in relief that nothing major had happened between them, or something that he just did not want to imagine happening between them. Kara then looks out the window, also noticing that sunset was upon her.</p><p> </p><p>She rose to her full height and started to fix her belongings, causing her to release her hand from Connor's. The young man notices and reached out for her once again. And instead of showing a scared and unpleasant look on her face, she showed genuine confusion about his actions. And again noticing his puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," he started to beg, making things a little difficult for Kara "stay for a while..."</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles and then kisses him straight on the lips, lingering for a while before she finally separates from him. Connor then feels himself heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come by every day to visit, okay? And if I'm not present on some days, just think that I might have a shift. Does that sound good to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess... It worth the try though."</p><p> </p><p>"I sometimes don't know what's going in your head, Connor Anderson..."</p><p> </p><p>After their little chat, she leaves Connor to rest and closes the door behind her. And the rest of the day, Connor is left to think of all the things they'll be doing before he gets back to work.</p><p> </p><p>And as days pass, Kar would often visit, sometimes with North or with the whole Jericho group behind her, and more often with Hank alongside Collin and at some times with her mother Rose and brothers Luther, Jerry, Ralph, and Adam.</p><p> </p><p>Every day even while hospitalized, he notices that Kara would make his day still seem normal just as before. As embarrassing as it may for him to be treated as such, he was thankful to have her beside him. More days came by and he was then released from the hospital bed and breath the air of Detroit once again. Although populated by smoke and other chemicals, he was still glad to be outside walking beside Kara.</p><p> </p><p>The first few days were very memorable as they had the time to go back to where they left off, having to go places they've talked about and wished to see. They've visited some family members and left the thought of Amanda alongside her acquaintance was not yet found. They cherished their days, although having ups and downs, still, they loved each other for what they are now. They lived their lives until the day came where Connor asked Markus for help to find the perfect wedding ring for his queen.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in front of the displayed rings presented in front of them by the seller, their hands on their chins.</p><p> </p><p>"What should I pick?" Connor asks, his and Markus' eyes never leaving the collection of rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Knowing Kara, I think she would appreciate and love it more if she felt a connection with her ring..."</p><p> </p><p>"... What do you mean by that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm... For example her simplicity or genuine kindness. You would know the perfect ring if you see those I guess..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so that thought was in your mind when you chose that Ruby gold being for North, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know you're learning..." Markus ended with a smirk. Connor gives him a look then simply looked back at the rings. His eyes skimmed one more time on each and everyone until one caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>A not too thin or thick silver coated ring with a familiar light blue flower with blue gems placed all over the ring has caught the young lieutenant's interest. And as if Markus knew which ring he was looking at, he nudged Connor by the elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's perfect..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus voiced out his exact thought and he turned bright red which Markus found as his win for the day.</p><p> </p><p>As the last planned goes, they kept Kara distracted and prepared Connor for his moment to ask the woman he loves to be his for all the years they'll be having. And when that time came, Kara could only show her tears of joy from what he has said to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Will you stand beside me, be my guiding light in all my life until the end?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And just from that, Kara smiles with tears of joy and didn't give the chance to put the ring on her finger as she immediately threw herself at him, giving him a tight embrace. They spent the day laughing in the park where Connor has proposed, the occasion smoothly transitions into a picnic celebration. A good amount of carpets were brought and prepared.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Connor alongside Kara returns to his apartment, continuing the celebration in their way. Then, not long after a few months of building relationships, the Jericho group was then split into two sides, the groom's side and the bride's.</p><p> </p><p>Markus and North, being the ones to plan this out, have told the others that it would be a very beautiful idea to surprise the couple on the day of the wedding. The venue, the guests, and not the event what they'll wear at the wedding was said to the other. And no matter how much Connor asked of the dress was best for Kara's liking, North and the other ladies remain silent. The bitter winter was now over, and spring was upon them.</p><p> </p><p>Spring was upon them.</p><p> </p><p>Those bad memories and despair will now be forgotten, swept away by the warm spring breeze. It wasn't that hard to hide what the other looked like when the ceremony began. And when the reveal was very unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>Even the headstrong North Manfred was stunned by what they've done with Connor.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding had been themed "Simple like Spring". Every guest was told to wear something suitable for the theme, meaning they could go formal but not too formal. Chloe Hersh planned this herself and it came out as she predicted, as simple as spring.</p><p>Connor wore a vest colored in his favorite royal blue while a flower, that North noticed, was Kara's said one of her favorites.</p><p> </p><p>"...Hydrangeas?" North arched her brow and looked at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Markus smiled at his wife "Clever, am I right? She'll love this, the whole venue is set for the both of them too."</p><p> </p><p>"It's even in the ring too..." Connor spoke, almost in a whisper and this was noticed by the Manfred couple.</p><p> </p><p>North's brows furrowed "... Connor, what's wrong with you? You seem pretty... Nervous almost."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no no, I'm fine..."</p><p> </p><p>Markus huffs "It doesn't seem to look like it, bud..."</p><p> </p><p>Connor went silent after what Markus had said, the three of them did, the other two awaiting his reply. His hands formed into fists in his pockets.</p><p>"I just don't know if she'll—"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for crying out loud, both of you <em>are</em> perfect for each other!" North shouts and others look in their direction, only to look away after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what are you imply?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you were going to say, I've already heard it from Kara. Told her that you loved more than Sumo and your own life, but anyway..."</p><p> </p><p>She paused then looked at her wristwatch. While looking up, she smirked at both men then Markus suddenly did the same. Connor knew this and it made him more both emotional and nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time, Connor Anderson.." North spoke as if she was this divine being. To Markus, she always is.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for her to lead herself and Markus outside with the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and the coming bride. All guests, not so plenty and not so little, stood up as the double wood doors open.</p><p> </p><p>Connor's breathing stopped though he was saved by his brother with just a simple pat on the back, silently telling him that he will never be alone and he will be accepted by the woman he loves most.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette took deep breathes, waiting patiently, and smiling at every pair that passed in front of him continuing to their seats. Until she finally came from beyond those doors, and oh it was breathtaking but mostly unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wore a floral lace sleeved wedding dress that touched the ground full of blue hydrangea petals, the dress also having the same hint of sky blue in the ends. Her veil also floral, and once again, those flowers sewed to the veil were also hydrangeas. She held the same flowers with a little daisy and few noticeable sunflowers as she walked down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>Even though no one was escorting her, she stood tall, brave, and ready for the future that awaited her. Connor could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>She finally reached him and from behind the veil she smiles at him and soon took his helping hand. Connor took note of how the ring fits her very well, feeling accomplished from what he has done.</p><p> </p><p>Kara notices and visibly giggles in front of him, unable to hold her laughter. Connor then finally looks up to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I-Is there something wrong..?" Connor asks hesitantly, unable to tell if he was afraid or nervous.</p><p> </p><p>She giggles once again "It's nothing, darling..." She suddenly held him close, making the space between them lessen. There Connor burns.</p><p>Not long after the music ended, the ceremony started. They listened to their priest, signed papers, talked a little about their relationship, what they've been through, and soon moved to their vows.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you, Connor Anderson, take Kara Chapman, as your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and in health?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I do."</p><p> </p><p>"And will you, Kara Chapman, take Connor Anderson, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health?"</p><p> </p><p>"... I do."</p><p> </p><p>The priest smiled and closed his bible. He then signals for the time to bring their rings. Hank gladly told Sumo to walk in front of the couple and hand their rings, placed inside a basket full of hydrangea petals. Connor, Kara, and along with everyone else laughed at the Saint Bernard, ss he happily kisses the face of the lieutenant's son.</p><p> </p><p>"Now as you put your rings to each other, I want both of you to say a few words to each other..."</p><p> </p><p>The priest then spoke and both Kara and Connor look at each other. Connor, still taking his breathing exercise, spoke in a shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I know that we'll start living together by the time this ceremony is over, but I..." He paused, looking for her eyes under her veiled face "I just wanted to let you know that I'm truly thankful to meet you, to have fallen for you, and to have found you. I could never imagine myself with anyone except you..."</p><p> </p><p>"... Connor..." She spoke, in a shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>"And after this life, I will look for you in the next, and the next, and I will not rest until that day comes where you'll be with me once again..."</p><p> </p><p>After he conveyed what he always wanted to say to her, he puts the ring on her finger. And as he held her hand, he felt them trembling, the kiss he gave to her hand only made them tremble more. Connor could also hear her sobbing softly until she took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kara proceeds to insert the ring on his finger "I just wanted to say that I..."</p><p> </p><p>She paused, holding both d his hands, looking up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I met you. And I love you... More than anything, Connor Anderson."</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Connor tries his best not to burst into tears from what she had said. He held her hands tighter, little by little he sobs with too much happiness in his heart just from hearing her words that were only meant for him and him alone. For now.</p><p> </p><p>"Although that you deserve so much I could ever give you, yet you're still here, in front of me as you hold my hands, listening to every word I say... I can't ask for anything more."</p><p> </p><p>The man couldn't take it any longer as he held her close and embraces her in front of everyone, cares free about where they were now. He needed this, they both did.</p><p> </p><p>All guests weep at the scene occurring in front of them, happy for both couples to have finally reunited and had a chance to connect over the years before this day has come. Hank is proud of her and Collin being the happiest for his brother to finally have seen the light at the end of despair.</p><p> </p><p>And when the priest had finally said to kiss his bride, Connor hesitantly lets go of her and lifts her veil. The sight of her shocked him bringing him back to the day he had met her. Kara giggles at his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"You..." He started and couldn't look away from her. The crowd laughs at his words. "You cut your hair..."</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughs softly "I just thought it'd be perfect for the occasion. And to let you know that it's me."</p><p> </p><p>Connor chuckles and slowly lifts her face to him, inch by inch they neared until they finally kiss. All the guests stood, clapped, and cheered for the couple. The kiss lingered for a few moments until both of them held hands and raised them to the heavens. Their cheers grew louder and Connor picked Kara from the floor swinging her around and then places her down back, hugging her after. They laugh with tears of joy and the day continued with a happy couple, friends, and family members. Marking this said day to be the best as both Andersons live their lives together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E N D</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. [   E P I L O G U E   ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined from both windows with the wind as the white curtains flew with it. The smell of fresh air also flew into the room, alongside the smell of breakfast making the little girl wake up from her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The nine-year-old girl sits up from her pillows and stretches her body, yawning at the same time. She feels a familiar presence and looks at the foot of her bed, surprisingly greeted by the Saint Bernard of her grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>"Sumo!" She calls out and the dog happily wakes up, though slowly makes his way to her, accepting her embrace. Then the realization hits her.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl hurriedly made her way down the corridor, the massive canine following her from behind.  She looked over the living room and saw no one there. She finally makes her way to the kitchen where all the chattering she assumed were in the living room were heard. She stops by the side and all three people look at her with happy morning faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, detective Alice Anderson." Hank greeted as he took a sip of coffee Kara offers him.</p><p> </p><p>As he puts it down, the little girl, Alice, rushes to him and gave him a bear hug, whereas Hank doesn't see any problems to refuse. Both Connor and Kara smile at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Alice, you have school. You can talk to grandpa Hank about all his adventures with your father while eating." Kara happily suggests and Alice obediently follows her mother's words.</p><p> </p><p>"And guess what, Alice? Dad and I will take you to school today before we head to work!" Connor chimed in with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alice's eyes beamed "You mean it?!" Connor nods and Alice shouts her thank you, making three adults laugh at her childish behavior.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thank then leads Alice to his car and waited outside for Connor. Kara then does her favorite part of her everyday routine. Before Connor could walk down the first step, Kara turns him around and adjusts his tie and would often catch him off guard with a quick kiss on the lips. But time, he keeps the kids longer, catching Kara off her guard. And if it wasn't for Hank, Connor would've not come to work.</p><p> </p><p>"Connor! We have work to do! Work with Kara later or I won't babysit!" The old man shouts and soon hid inside his car, keeping the little detective from seeing what was transpiring in front of their house.</p><p> </p><p>Connor then ends the kiss and puts his forehead against Kara's "I might be the happiest man out there..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the only happiest being in this house..." Kara protests and they both laugh after sharing one last quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you soon, love."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>E N D</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading Supermarket Flowers qvq &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>